Eyes of Mine
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Sequel to 'Our Sadness'. Years later, Natsume is a womanising wreck and immensely rich. Then he meets a certain person who is sure to change his and Mikan's lives forever, but can this person manage to get them back together, and mend Mikan's broken heart
1. Thw Affection Was Lost

**Eyes of Mine**

Sequel to Our Sorrow. I was thinking of doing this after creating Our Sorrow, because originally, Our Sorrow was a continueous story, but I turned it into a oneshot because I wasn't sure I wanted to make a continuous story.

Natsume is living a life as a womaniser, and has no care for anyone's feelings but his own. He misses Mikan dearly, but hides this well. Then he meets a certain little girl who wants to make _him_ happier, and her mother. Natsume finds out things that Mikan was never able to tell him. He will son regret not listening to her on that sorrowful day years ago...

Me: Enjoy it, because so many people wanted a sequel, and so did I, truth be told. If you don't enjoy it, then don't read it. And just because it's a sequel with many chapters does _not_ mean it will have a happy chapter every time I upload it. Don't expect it all to be kisses and cuddles, please.

Wow, I sound a little harsh.

Disclaimed because I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything to connect to Gakuen Alice. If I happened to be Tachibana Higuchi, I would be the creator, but I am not. Please, read on and enjoy!!

Notice: I can't upload every single day, especially on holidays. I can only upload via my school or my friends, as I still have zero internet connection. I will try to upload the posts whenever I can, as much as possible. I am sorry if I do not upload my stories as often as you want, but c'est la vie.

**Chapter One:**** The Affection Was Lost**

"Hey, beautiful... How would you like to hook up with me?" grinned a devilishly handsome man of about 32 years old, staring into the eyes of a pretty looking woman who immediately blushed as she stared at the perfect man in front of her. She started to stammer,

"Y-Yes... Oh, yes!" she cried out as the raven-haired man grinned, sitting back in his chair behind the white stand he was sitting at. The woman was a deep shade of magenta as his eyes boared into hers. She felt her heart flutter. She was obviously in love, but not for real. She would only wish to bed him, if anything. He knew this well,

He was a womanising wreck.

"Good. Meet me at my hotel room tonight, beautiful, and expect the _best_ night of your life," he crooned as the woman nodded, taking the paper with his room number written down onto it. She then walked off, almost skipping as she held the signed book close to her chest.

The handsome and crafty lawyer, and also a writer for a hobby, was Natsume Hyuuga, who had become extremely successful, and of course, money was still no obligation. He had everything he could ever dream of; Good looks, women crying after him, a perfect career and a great car with a few penthouses and a mansion. But, his life was incomplete.

He did not have Mikan Sakura, the love of his life.

7 years previously, he had met her after not seeing her since their graduation day at the Alice Academy. When he had finally foudn the woman he loved, it was all in vain, as he realised that she was, as he thought, married. Natsume was crushed, his heart slowly breaking as the truth dawned on him, and, though he was ready to kill, he had promised to be happy for Mikan, whatever decision she made. So he had left for America, pursuing his career as a writer and becoming successful in five different countries.

Throughout his heartbreak, Natsume had become a selfish, greedy womaniser who used women only for his pleasure and selfish needs. Sex seemed to be his antidote to the hurt that he was suffering from, but even if the woman was there, he was thinking of Mikan and her pretty face, those innocent eyes filled with love and emotion, for him. He couldn't bare to think of her giving another guy that look, her wonderful smile that was meant for his eyes only...

As that thought crossed his mind, Natsume scowled, forgetting that he was at a book signing and many people were lining up to get his autograph. Most of them were women who desperately wished to bed Natsume or to ask him out on a date, but a few were men who were lawyers or writers themselves.

Natsume was still scowling, even when someone coughed, wanting his autograph. He only realised and remembered where he was when a pretty looking mid-twenties girl stuffed a book of his under his nose, staring at him with adoring eyes.

"Oh, er, yeah... Sorry." he muttered, taking his pen and starting to scrawl a little note in the book and then his signature. The girl smiled widely, happy that she had his signature, and skipped off gladly whilst blowing Natsume a kiss. He simply rolled his eyes,

The rest of the day dragged by slowly, like Natsume had a million stones strapped to his back. He was crabby by the end of his signings, and had even snapped out at a few of his bodyguards to let off his steam, but he knew that he would need to cool off for the girl who would be visiting his room that night. A small grin played on his lips when he thought of the pretty woman...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

"Hey! Why are you throwing me out!? I've only been here for like, an hour! Yu can't get rid of me! I'm _beautiful_!" cried the woma that Natsume was throwing clothes at and opening the door for her, glaring at the woman coldly.

"Whatever. Beauty is only skin deep, and inside, you're an ugly old hag, and anyway, I'm _sick_ of you. You'd probably be one of the worst out of _all_ the girls I have slept with in my life time." Natsume snarled bluntly as the girl winced, then snatched up her blouse and heels, stomping out of the room angrily as Natsume slammed the door shut behind her, sighing to himself and pushing a hand through his tosseled black hair.

Why had he rejected a girl, then? It wasn't normal for him to reject someone as beautoful as she was. It occured to him that he was thinking about Mikan far too much that day, though, so that was most likely the problem. He chewed on his lower lip, wondering what on earth the pretty girl could be doing...

Natsume then slapped a hand across his forehead, growling under his breath. Why did he have to think of Mikan Sakura then? He was already frustrated enough, knowing that she was happily married, probably with kids and had a good, stable job. Natsume cursed under his breath, walking towards the bed in the middle of the room.

He needed to get Mikan out of his head, before he went crazy!

Suddenly, a ringing sound erupted from his jeans pocket, all the way on the floor in a small pile. Natsume's thoughts were disappearing as he ran towards the phone, wondering who it could be, so late at night. When he saw the name on the phone, he gave a low, angry snarl and clicked the call button, pressing the phone to his ear.

"What do you wnat?" he snapped at his manager, who just sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, sorry, did I catch you in the middle of one of your torrid little games, hm?" asked the voice of a female. Natsume glared at the ground, as he could not glare at the person who had called him,

"Stop yapping and just get on with it, woman!" he yelled down the phone. The woman again sighed deeply, and Natsume could hear the irritating tapping of nails hitting a desk. He hated it when she did that,

"Fine, Mr. Grump Ass... So, you have a new schedule to follow, Natsume. We will be taking a flight to Japan tomorrow so that you can be there to show your new book," started the woman. Natsume's head jerked up when he heard her say the name of where they were going,

"What?" he hissed through hs teeth. The line was quite for a mere second, then his manager spoke up again,

"We are going to _Japan_, Natsume, to show your new booky wooky off, you got that? We are going _home_." she said slowly, like he was a stupid kid who couldn't figure out the simple equation on the black board. Natsume was gritting his teeth, ready to knaw on his knuckles, if anything. He was returning to Japan, and one way or another, he knew that deep down he would have to face _her._

Even if it was accidental, and the continuous nightmare would go on, one that he would never be able to run away from. Natsume wa silent, his breathing hard and heavy. The woman on the other line knew that he wasn't the happiest of people, but she was there for a reason;

To cause him absolute misery, and nothing else.

"You could have told me a few weeks _previous_ so that I would have time to run off to Hawaii!" he cried down the phone, and his response was a rude, loud yawn, not caring what Natsume had to say to her.

"I don't know _why_ you would want to avoid Japan, Natsume, I mean it's your _home_. You need to return there sometime. I won't let you die in America," the woman said in a chipper voice as Natsume narrowed his eyes. He hated his manager with such a passion it burned inside his heart...

If _only_ he could somehow burn her to death over the line, but of course, he wasn't _that_ smart. No one was, yet.

"Oh, gee, _thank you_... But I'll let _you_ die here in America, you caniving woman!" he snarled darkly as she burst out laughing, and Natsume swore that he heard a crash. He hoped the woman had fallen off her chair and went into a coma.

Sadly, his prayers were ignored and she was as awake as a pigeon on high.

"Caniving, definately, but you won't kill me, I pretty much _hold_ your career, Hyuuga! Now you will pack the essentials, i.e. your pants, books, razor, hair gel, foundation, false teeth, milk, etc etc." she drawled. Natsume knitted his brows together,

"Oi! I do _not_ use foundation or false teeth! I don't have to listen to you!" he yelled down the phone, and the woman was yet again laughing her annoying laugh. He hated the sound with a passion.

"Yes, you do, for I hold the key to your soul! I am your manager, Natsume, and if you want a load of money and girls running after you, you will do as _I_ say, got it?" she said down the phone, trying to be sweet as Natsume frowned. The woman was so darned persistant.

"Whatever. I'm not listening to you, you crazy woman." he muttered. The tapping re-started, and Natsume was ready to through his cell phone through the nearly open window.

"Your sister called. She seems awfully worried, you know, and when I told her that you were returning to Japan, she was very happy. Do you want me to disappoint her with some _bad_ news that her bg brother, whom she loves so dearly, is not going to be at home?" cried out the saddened and very fake voice as Natsume tried to contain his anger,

"So... You're playing _that_ card now, are you? You're despicable, you slug." he told her coldly, and he heard a small giggle on the phone, which was quickly covered up by a strangeled cry. She was not a good actress, it was clear.

"Oh, how cruel! So... Are you going to Japan or not?" she asked quickly, desperate to know Natsume's answer. He gave a low, inaudible sigh.

"... _Fine_, seeing as you promised my sister, you bloody cow!" he yelled, and then ended the call and threw his phone down onto the ground in anger. He wasn't happy. Natsume folded his arms and stood up, walking towards the messy bed in the middle of the room, and collapsed onto it.

He would _have_ to go to Japan, and once again face the reality of Mikan Sakura, married with another man...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

"Oh wow, look, it's Natsume Hyuuga! He's so cool!" screamed a person as Natsume walked into a large shopping centre in Tokyo, taking off his sunglasses and gazing at all of his adoring Japanese fans. He had forgotten how cute the teenagers were, and he was glad to see a few of them there in the line waiting for him to sign their books written by him.

Natsume strode towards the gray table at the end of the store, where he would be signing his books, and hung his leather jacket on the back of his chair. He stuck his sunglasses into his pocket, and sat back, staring at the first fan, a young woman with heavily-made up lipstick and eyeshadow. She did not appeal to him, but he signed her book, and flashed his handsome, devilish smile.

The woman almost fainted, but managed to drag herself away from Natsume for his next adoring fan, a smiling punk chick, who held out her book and a collage she had made of her and Natsume's punk-themed wedding.

"_No way in hell, kid,"_ he thought to himself, but still shot her his famous smile as she swooned, then ran off, her boot heels clacking on the marble floor of the store as Natsume stared at the next fan, a man, who grinned and held out his book as Natsume signed it, and gave the man a less attractive smile, but it was still nice. The man walked off, appeased.

It was a while, and Natsume was bored, his hand cramped and his eyes slowly falling. He just wanted to _sleep_. His manager was nagging at him on the plane to Japan, so he earned no sleep at all, which was just peachey, because Natsume didn't like ti when he was kept from sleeping.

But he would get no sleep yet, as the line of people seemed endless, and it was already 3:00pm. He murmered some curses, but no one heard him. He finished signing the picture a person had shoved under his nose, and hoped that he would be able to escape after the next person.

"Erm, excuse me, mister," came a voice, sounding something like an angel with a song-like voice. Natsume looked up, wondering who this heavenly voice belonged to, and met the eyes of a pretty girl wearing a deep red skirt, a black off-the shoulder shirt and wearing a red ribboned chocker. She had long, thin black earings in long strips that sat on her shoulders and a black ring on one finger, and a silver on the other hand.

She had a round, pretty face that was brushed by dark, chestnut coloured tendrils that had fallen from her clipped back hair. The thing that Natsume noticed about her the most, though, were her eyes. They were large and rounded, well defined with thick, black lashes. Her eyes were childlike, full of wonder and innocence. Somewhere, mischief echoed there, but also maturity.

"Hey, cutie, what I can do for you?" Natsume asked, rather kindly. Somehow, he seemed connected to the child. He knew that she was barely a teenager, so why was he talking to her so kindly? He rarely did that with the women who he wanted to bed, but this girl... She was different, he was compelled to her in some way.

"Did you know my momma?" she asked him, tilting her head sto the side slightly, peering at Natsume as he stared back at her.

"Well... I've known a few women in my time, kid, so... I _might_ know her," he muttered, uncomfertable with the situation he was in. The girl suddenly started to smile gently. Something about her smile was similar, Natsume realised. The girl looked like someone, but also like another person he knew. Those eyes were the most familiar thing, though...

"Did you know a Miss..." she started, but suddenly, before she could finish, a person locked a hand to the girls skinny arm, and pulled her away from the table quickly.

"Yuki Rari! You shouldn't _be_ here! How could you run off like that!" cried a woman loudly, and Natsume whipped his head around at the voice, and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar face shaking the shoulders of the young girl roughly. Natsume stared at her like he had seen a ghost,

"I-Imai," he cried out, surprised as the woman turned to stare at him. She had changed a little, Natsume noticed. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders and in small pigtails. Her cold eyes were still there, though, stone-like and emotionless. She scowled at Natsume. She wasn't surprised to see _him_.

The thing that had changed most about Hotaru Imai, the cold inventress of Alice Academy, that Natsume seemed to notice, was that she had a large, rounded stomach that could not be hidden by the baggiest shirt in the world.

She was pregnant.

"W-Whoa." he muttered as Hotaru glared at him, then turned to the girl named Yuki, and shook her again, but more gently.

"Yuki... Don't run off like that, you scared me half to death! Don't _do_ that, because in my condition, it's a hazard!" Hotaru cried out in a worried whisper. Natsume shuddered. Hotaru Imai, worried? Slightly scary, he thought to himself. Hotaru took Yuki's hand as Yuki stared at Natsume with curious eyes, he also saw that she was begging him to do something to stop Hotaru from leaving,

Natsume decided to help the kid out, seeing as she interested him in some way,

"Oi, Imai... Is she your kid? Did you and Ruka finally get married?" Natsume suddenly asked her, and Hotaru stopped pulling Yuki away, turning to stare at Natsume. A smirk played on her lips, and she let out a soft laugh. Natsume was scared, now.

"Ha! _My_ kid? No chance! If you take a _closer_ look, Hyuuga, she looks nothing like me _or_ Ruka! She looks more like someone else we know, if you think hard enough. And yes, we _did_ get married, and if you must know, this is baby number three. Now, Yuki, lets get going. Your mom won't be too happy with me if you're late home," Hotaru told Yuki, hoping to drag her off, but Yuki quickly caught free of Hotaru's grasp, and ran towards Natsume.

"Mr. Hyuuga... You _did_ know my momma. She loved you very much," she whispered as Hotaru grabbed Yuki's hand, shaking her head.

"Yuki, don't do it! Your mother won't be happy!" cried Hotaru desperately, trying to protect her best friend as Yuki shook her head, then grabbed Natsume's hand, staring up at him sadly.

Natsume blinked, staring at the girl. He saw her face, her soul, everything about her, the girl he loved... He saw Mikan, but when he looked at the girls eyes, full of worry and sadness, he saw himself, the eyes that belonged to him.

It slowly dawned on him as Yuki stared at him. She was then pulled away by Hotaru, who was pretty fast for a pregnant woman. Natsume ran towards them, faster than Hotaru, and pulled Yuki away from her.

"You're... Mikan Sakura's daughter... Are you _mine_, too?" he asked in utter disbelief, eyes wide as Yuki stared at him, suddenly beaming, just like her mother, and she threw her arms around Natsume, tears enveloping her eyes.

"You _do_ remember her! Hotaru! Momma can be happy again!" cried Yuki happily as Natsume stared at the girl like she was a miracle. The girl who looked like Mikan, the girl who was _his_ daughter. His and Mikan's baby girl...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

I think that is a LOT in one chapter, but hey, I don't care anymore... Hm... Hope you enjoyed it, but when I was writing it, my perspective on things changed rather drastically. It went from something okay-ish to quite comedy like, but hey... I liked adding Hotaru. It was originally Aoi, but I wanted Hotaru in it, and I wanted her _pregnant_, in pigtails! Ha! Nice image, lol... Anyways, thanks for reading, people!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Through Those Eyes

**Eyes of Mine**

Sequel to Our Sadness. Natsume has found out that Mikan has a daughter! But that's not the biggest news... He's the father! So now Natsume has a reason to see Mikan again, and ask _why_ she never told him that he had a child. But can he become happier, now, knowing that he and Mikan have a daughter, or will things just spiral into nothingness?

Me: Please enjoy this. I will _try_ to update frequently, but I have a whole load of exams coming up, and then I'll need to apply to a collage, so, please don't pressure me! I try, I really do, but my studies are quite important!

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning all rights to Gakuen Alice, as I am not Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. Oh, what an idol she is! Please... Do enjoy! I will try my hardest to update from now on!

Updating may be hard, because I will need to do it via the school or my friends, and as I can't always get to a school computer, it may not be easy. My friend won't like it if I keep stealing her computer/laptop, either, so please be patient, please do! Thank you!!

Message With Love: I send a hello to everyone who will read my fanfics! You have supported me, and my dream to become a writer may come true!!

last chapter, I accidentally typed that my story 'Our Sadness' was called 'Our Sorrow'. Sorr for that Maybe I'm going to go scenile!

**Chapter Two:**** Through Those Eyes**

_"You're... Mikan Sakura's daughter... Are you mine, too?" he asked in utter disbelief, eyes wide as Yuki stared at him, suddenly beaming, just like her mother, and she threw her arms around Natsume, tears enveloping her eyes._

_"You do remember her! Hotaru! Momma can be happy again!" cried Yuki happily as Natsume stared at the girl like she was a miracle. The girl who looked like Mikan, the girl who was his daughter. His and Mikan's baby girl..._

"W-Wait... You're _my_ daughter? How!" spluttered Natsume, still in disbelief as he stared at the pretty teenager, his eyes wide and full of worry and concern. He and Mikan hadn't been together for so long, the last time he had seen her, he knew that he hadn't slept with her. He was _way_ too upset, and she was married, above all else, right? Natsume stared at the girl with worry,

Hotaru rolled her eyes dramatically, and scowled at Natsume. She slapped him around the head, and it wasn't that friendly or light.

"You _idiot_! And in school, they said you were _smart_!" snarled the pregnant woman as Natsume glared at her coldly. Hotaru just glared back, cradling her large stomach in her hands.

"You hit me, you crazy woman!" he snapped back as Hotaru poked her pointy tongue out,

"I'm pregnant, hormonal and angry! I can do what the heck I like, you jerk! Now come _on_ Yuki, your mother wants you _home_! She won't be very happy when she learns about what you've done... Geez, you're too much like her!" sighed Hotaru heavily, taking Yuki's hand back in hers as Yuki pouted. A Mikan pout, Natsume noticed. But her eyes were darker, turning crimson. His eyes...

"No! I don't _want_ to go home! Not until momma see's Natsume, again! Natsume! You need to see momma! She misses you! She isn't happy, not really! She smiles and all, but it's all a facade, really! Please, see my momma! I want her to be happy again!" cried Yuki, begging Natsume as her eyes stopped glowing red. Natsume stared in disbelief,

"What...? She isn't happy? Why?" he asked Yuki, who gave a small, cat-like smile, something Natsume had. She had caught him in her net, and was reeling him in! She was pretty crafty, this kid.

"Oh, you _are_ an idiot, Hyuuga! Mikan isn't happy because a certain _someone_," Hotaru snarled, glaring and pointing at him as she clutched Yuki's hand in hers tightly, "left the poor girl hanging there, with no hope! How _could_ you!"

"Wait, wait _wait!_ She left _me_ hanging! Don't start getting snappy, Imai!" he retorted, then felt his shirt being tugged by Yuki, who stared up at him with large, pleading eyes full of sadness. Natsume bit his lip spprehensively.

Natsume stared at Hotaru, then at Yuki. He pointed at the girl with dark chestnut hair,

"One question... _How_?" he asked. Hotaru was ready to slap Natsume again, but with a fist.

"Eurgh, you _idiot!_ If you need _me_ to explain it to you, then I will have to! There is this little thing called _sex_," she started. Natsume grew a little angry at the woman for treating him like an idiot, which he wasn't,

"I know what it _is_ Imai, just get to the point!" he snapped at her. Hotaru huffed, shuffling her feet slightly.

"Fine, Hyuuga. You and Mikan, on graduation night, had a little 'goodbye' to remember each other by, and if you recall, you used _no_ protection! Mikan's nullification doesn't work like that, you delinquant! And poof, 7 months later, out pops a baby whom she names Yuki Rari Sakura _Hyuuga."_ hissed Hotaru coldly as Natsume blinked. He stared at Yuki, who was staring up at Hotaru, her forehead creasing slightly.

"So... She is definately _my_ kid?" he asked, gulping hard as Hotaru growled. She really _did_ want to punch Natsume, who was supposedly 'smart'.

"Yes, yes, YES! She is _your_ kid, Natsume! Yuki is the product of you and Mikan! Did you flunk Biology?" Hotaru asked him as Natsume thought about it, shaking his head.

"No." he said quietly, still staring at Yuki who was once again staring at him.

"Well then... _Why_ didn't you think that she _could_ be yours, seeing as she is 12 years old, soon 13, which means that she was born _13 years ago_, months after our graduation?" asked Hotaru, who wanted something to eat. She was craving pancakes, and she only wnated to eat the best pancakes in the world;

Mikan Sakura's.

"I... I thought," he muttered. Hotaru cut him off,

"Well, whatever you thought, you thought _wrong_, Hyuuga. This kid is yours and Mikan's, but if you suddenly start taking an interest in Yuki's life, you'll make Mikan's life a whole lot worse than it already is. She has been so depressed and pined for you, but she's starting to get her life back, and if you screw it up again, I will _kill_ you." hissed Hotaru as Natsume winced. He had depressed Mikan? But she was married, how could she be depressed?...

"Can I see her?" he asked. Yuki was suddenly beaming, and tugging at Natsume's hand. Hotaru went wide-eyed, shaking her head.

"Did you just hear what I said? I told you not to go _near_ my best friend," she cried out, but Natsume was staring at Yuki, and holding her hand in his.

"I want to see her, Imai. I have a right to. You can't keep her locked in a tower forever. I have to see her sometime. I want to make things right," he said to Hotaru, who was not happy.

Natsume, if anything, wanted to be in Mikan's life, even if it was just as 'a friend'. He loved her dearly, and knew thta he could no longer run from his problems anymore. He had a daughter. He had Yuki. She was the result of his love for Mikan, and that was proof that he cared for her. If he couldn't love Mikan anymore, he would give it all to Yuki and devote his life to his kid.

"She won't like it, Hyuuga. Mikan has had a lot of trouble thanks to _you_. Why? Why do you have to walk back into her life like nothing happened?" whispered Hotaru, and Natsume saw tears in the woman's eyes.

"But didn't something already happen? We have a _kid_, Imai. I can't walk away from my _daughter_. If you and Mikan say that Yuki is mine, then she is, because I know that Mikan won't lie, she's terrible at it. We're adults now, so I need to pick up whatever pieces I can find. I _want_ to make ammends." he muttered, a hand on Yuki's head as the smiling girl beamed,

"Mikan is going to get hurt again, you know. You can't mend what you have done, I'm sure of it. You have caused so much pain since the last time you saw her, you know that?" Hotaru told him darkly as Natsume shook his head, then agve a small nod. He wasn't sure,

"You don't seem to consider my feelings at all, do you?" he asked her. Hotaru scowled again,

"Why should I? You're a pig who hurt my best friend. I have no reason to feel _any_ sympathy for you. Even Ruka's angry with you. He loves Mikan like a sister." she told him. Natsume felt guilty. Even Ruka wasn't happy with him for leaving Mikan. But he wanted everyone to know why he had left her like that,

It was because he was hurt, because he realised that Mikan had chosen to marry, and now he knew that she had never told him about his child. He was just as hurt as she was.

"I guess I knew that... But please. I want to see her. I want to be in Yuki's life," he said, pointing to Yuki who stared at Hotaru with her pleading, puppy-dog eyes, something else that was very Mikan-ish.

She had a lot of Mikan inside of her, but a good deal of Natsume, too. Hotaru let her shoulders fall, shaking her head as tears spilled down her cheeks,

"Whatever. You can decide it... Yuki, your mother... You're only hurting her. Why? _Why_ did you have to try and find him?" whispered Hotaru, her voice choked as Yuki stared at her godmother sadly, then hugged her,

"Hotaru... He's the only one who can make momma happy. He _needs_ to see her. She needs him, too. She needs him more than you can imagine. She looks at his picture everyday, and calls out his name in her dreams. She needs to see him to be happy again. You can't deny that," Yuki whispered as Hotaru sobbed, shaking her head.

"You know that I'm right," she said in a gentle voice. Hotaru wiped her eyes roughly,

"I _hate_ you, Hyuuga." she whispered, staring at Natsume with tear-filled eyes as Yuki patted at Hotaru's arm, then grabbed Natsume's wrist, and Hotaru's hand, and she pulled them towards the store doors.

Suddenly, there was a huge uproar.

"Hey! Why are you taking Natsume away from us!" yelled out a woman from the long line for Natsume's signing. Natsume blinked, remembering where he was. Had everyone been quite, waiting patiently for him to finish talking and to get on with signing books and pictures?

"Yeah! Give him back to us, you bratty little girl!" snapped another fan. Natsume's eyes darkened as Yuki blinked, listening to the cold words. A ball of paper suddenly hit her on the head.

Natsume snapped.

"Oi! Don't hit her on the head like that, you selfish people! Leave her alone, she's my _daughter_!" he snapped out, and everyone fell silent. A few books dropped to the floor, echoeing loudly through the store. Mouths were open, and he saw a few of the womn shaking their heads.

"D-Daughter?" he could hear the voices erupt, and questions were asked from his fans. He had a daughter? Did that mean a wife, girlfriend? Secret love? Natsume didn't want to listen to any of it, so grabbed Yuki's hand, and dragged the girl and Hotaru out of the store, and into the open, where traffic was busy and the streets were crowded with people. Yuki stared up at Natsume,

"Are you going to see momma?" she asked him loudly, so that she could be heard over the traffic. Natsume stared down at her, heaving a sigh as Hotaru sniffed quietly,

"I don't seem to have a choice, kid. You want me to see her that badly, don't you?" he asked Yuki as she nodded, whilst Hotaru scowled through her tears. Natsume patted Yuki's head,

"You really do look like your mom, don't you? Very pretty," he mumbled as Yuki beamed at Natsume's compliment. She tugged Natsume and Hotaru towards the right, but Natsume pulled back,

"Er, I have a car." he told them. Yuki blinked, nodding, then staring at Hotaru, who pulled a face.

"Yuki, you shouldn't get into a strangers' car, you _know_ that. Your mother would be disappointed if you did that. She taught you to be responsible." Hotaru told the girl, not making any eye contact with Natsume as Yuki stared at Hotaru, raher knowingly.

"Yeha, but _you_ know him, and so does momma! So he isn't a stranger, is he? Let's go! It saves money!" she told Hotaru who could not deny the fact that she and Mikan knew Natsume well. Natsume smirked smugly. The kid was very observing and clever.

Something else she had taken from Natsume.

"Where's your car?" Yuki suddenly asked, whipping her head around to stare at Natsume as he blinked.

"Er, it's a few blocks away, in a car park behind the cosplay café. Why?" he asked suspiciously as Yuki nodded, then held Hotaru and Natsume's hands rather tightly, closing her eyes and visualising the place that Natsume had told her.

Suddnely, Natsume and Hotaru found themselves in front of Natsume's car. Natsume stared at Yuki in shock. She was an Alice kid?

"H-How?" he cried out as Hotaru narrowed her eyes at both him and Yuki, turning to the black shiny car that Natsume was driving.

"Yuki holds the instant teleportation alice and fire, too. She took something from you and her nana Yuka," Hotaru told him in a low mutter. Natsume nodded, staring at Yuki who was just staring off into the distance. He unlocked his car door for Hotaru to get into the passenger seat. Yuki snapped out of her daydream, and quickly bundled into one of the back seats of the car, clipping on her seatbelt as Natsume got into the drivers seat, closing his door behidn him and clipping on his seatbelt.

He started the engine, and drove the directions that Yuki gave him. She was very good at remembering things, Natsume noticed. She was also very detailed. She was a smart child, but she had a few flaws.

Every now and again she would stop and go off into her own little world. Natsume wondered about that, because it wasn't normal for a child who was Yuki's age. Natsume soon found the location that Yuki had directed him to, and he parked out front.

He was in front of a school for little kids. Was that Mikan's job? He turned to stare at Yuki, who stared back at him. She then jumped out of the car, adn helped to take Hotaru out, who was grumbling and walking towards the white door that had red, blue, green and bright yellow hand prints on it. They were all different sizes, some big and some small.

Yuki smiled, pointing towards the door of the pre-school.

"This is where momma works, Natsume. I used to go here, and every time a kid leaves, they put their handprint on the door. Momma's is the skiiny, bigger one," she said, pinting to a pinkish red hand print that had longish fingers and was small, but still bigger than the rest. It was Mikan's handprint, he could tell right away.

"This is mine, " Yuki pointed towards a handprint next to Mikan's, which was dark blue and had a butterfly printed onto it in green. "Momma likes painting! She also loves to teach children," she said, then pushed open the door, with Hotaru following and Natsume walking in last, staring around the brightly coloured hallway.

The walls were buttercup yellow, which was definately Mikan's taste, and the walls were covered in childrens' drawings, fingerpaintings and photographs of past students. He found one of Yuki hanging next to a messy fingerpainting of a girl and her mom. Yuki looked very much like Mikan in the picture, he noticed.

Natsume then found himself in a wide, light room that was full of kids and toys. Building blocks were sprawled on the purple carpet and toy carts. He noticed a little girl was busily sticking her paint covered hands and feet onto the powder blue walls, using it as her own canvas. There was a little boy crawling around, and a girl pushing a disgruntled boy around in a pram.

It was a very hectic pre-school, which seemed perfect for someone like Mikan Sakura.

"Momma!" Yuki suddenly yelled out, and Natsume looked to where Yuki was running, and then he saw her. She was sitting on a tiny chair, holding a kid and reading to him. She looked up when Yuki called to her, and gave a small smile. It wasn't happy, it was a fake smile.

Mikan kissed the top of Yuki's head, and listened to the teenager babble on. Suddenly, Yuki pointed in Natsume's direction, and Mikan's chocolate brown eyes travelled to where Natsume was standing, and her gaze fixated on him, each time her eyes widening more and more.

The two stared at each other for a while as Hotaru stood in the doorway, shaking her head, then picking up a small blonde haired girl with pigtails, and carrying her away from the pre-school...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that, because I liked writing this! Next chapter, I get to give Mikan's description. Oh yeah! I think that I toned my writing down a little on this, so I'm happy. It wasn't as comedy ike as that last one was. I like writing Yuki's alices, because I wanted her to have what Yuka had, instant teleportation. I wanted her to have fire as well, because it is something of Natsume's. I will talk about why Yuki goes off into her own little world as the story progresses. Mikan will one time explain it to Natsume,

Anyways, thankies for reading!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. To Be Seen Again

**Eyes of Mine**

Natsume has found out that he has a daughter called Yuki, and she looks very much like Mikan, his ex-lover. Natsume now wants to be in Yuki's life and to be friends with Mikan, no matter what. But can he make Mikan, who is so depressed, happy again? Yuki wants her parents to be together, but Hotaru doesn't want Natsume to mess everything up again. Is Natsume going to be able to make things right, or just make them worse than they already are?

Me: I hope you enjoy this fanfic, as you all wanted it. I do like writing this, and I was thinking of how I could make a continuous story that would be an okayish come back to . I haven't written for a website for a while, so I am happy to write again! I wrote whilst I couldn't get stories up, but they were all boring. Hope you enjoy!

If you read the last chapter and enjoyed it, then thank you. I hope to continue this story. As of right now, I do _not_ have writers block, thank the lord! I love writing so much,a dn my dream to become a writer is big!

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning the rights of Gakuen Alice, for I am not Tachibana Higuchi-sensai. If I was her, then I woul own Gakuen Alice and probably manage to screw it up! Oh, and on reading the chapters, I am on the edge of my seat as I want to see what Mikan see's about her mother!

I own my toaster, who is called Finnigan, and my USB memory stick called Claire.

Message of Love: I want to shout out to everyone who reads my fanfics! Without you, I wouldn't believe in myself! I still think I am a sucky writer, but you guys all give me hope for the future! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Next chapter will be a dedication to one of my reviewers, hopefully.

**Chapter Three:**** To Be Seen Again**

_Mikan kissed the top of Yuki's head, and listened to the teenager babble on. Suddenly, Yuki pointed in Natsume's direction, adn Mikan's chocolate brown eyes travelled to where Natsume was standing, and her gaze fixated on him, each time her eyes widening more and more._

_The two stared at each other for a while as Hotaru stood in the doorway, shaking her head, then picking up a small blonde haired girl with pigtails, and carrying her away from the pre-school..._

As Natsume stared at Mikan, he noticed new things about her. Since the last time he had seen her, her hair had been past her backside, but she had cut it to just below her shoulders, giving her a more grow up look. Her chocolate brown eyes had lost their beautiful sparkle, and her smile was sad and worn out and her rosey cheeks were a light pink colour with no life. She wasn't the Mikan he knew. She was a different, sadder Mikan.

The woman in the pink sundress stared back at him in what looked like horror and disbelief. She sat there, staring at Natsume as Yuki watched her mother, then grabbed Mikan's hand, pulling her up off the chair. Mikan put the child down and handed him the book, then followed Yuki towards Natsume, who stared at Mikan, his heart beating fast as she stopped in fron of him,

No smile flickered on her pallid lips, and no love filled her pretty eyes.

"What are you doing here?" was all she asked in an emotionless, quiet voice. Mikan stared at Natsume, expecting him to answer. Natsume stared at Yuki, who was no longer smiling. She was staring at Mikan, worry written all over her face.

"Yuki brought me," he replied. Mikan took a quick glance at Yuki, hesitating, then stared back at Natsume, shaking head.

"Well, I'm sorry that she was a bother to you, Natsume. You must be busy. You can go now," Mikan told him, turning around and walking off as Natsume stood there. Yuki stared after her mother, wondering what to do.

She then let out what she wanted to say,

"I told him! I told him, momma! I don't regret it!" she cried out suddenly. Mikan stopped in her tracks, and lifted her head, staring over her shoulder. She gave Yuki a small, sad smile.

"Really? I guess... You're too much like me. I didn't think you would keep it away from him. I knew you'd find him. Good for you, Yuki, honey. But... You know it's his decision," she told her daughter, staring at Natsume sadly. Natsume cleared his throat, and held onto Yuki's hand. Mikan stared, blinking rapidly.

"I wnat to be in her life... And yours, Mikan." he told her, which made Mikan turn around to stare at Natsume fully.

"Oh... Okay. But are you really sure? I mean you're a busy man. A lawyer and a writer. Congratualtions. Parenthood isn't an easy task, Natsume, especially when they're teenagers." she explained gently as Natsume shook his head, and patted Yuki on the head, who beamed.

"I don't mind. I want to be a part of her life. You should have told me, you know. I would have loved her much more than anyone could imagine," Natsume told her as Mikan sighed, then crouched on the floor to pink up a misplaced piece of lego, and handed to a little girl who was building a castle for her barbie doll.

"How could I have told you? You weren't there, I didn't have your contact number. You were husy. And when I did try to tell you..." she looked up, hesitating, then looked away again, and drew a small circle with her finger on the floor as a child passed her, trying his hardest not to spill a pot of paint, "you walked off. You didn't want to know. I had no time to talk to you. You just cut me off, then walked away. You didn't want to know," she muttered, then stood up fully, and held out her hand to her daughter,

"Come on, Yuki. Natsume's going home, now." she said in a distant voice. Natsume winced. When had Mikan become like this? Well, he had himself to blame, really... She was right. He never listened to her.

He knew that he was the worst for doing that. He hadn't let her explain anything, and he hadn't let her get a word in. He just assumed, and quickly walked off. Mikan had been trying to tell him.

He let go of Yuki's hand. Yuki stared at him sadly,

"Will you see me again?" she whispered as Natsume stared up at Mikan, who looked away quickly, her face full of remorse for taking her daughter away from Natsume. Natsume crouched down to Yuki's height, she wasn't very tall, and gave her a small smile,

"Sure I will... If your mom wants me to. It's her decision." he said. Yuki turned to stare at her mother,

"Momma?" she asked. Mikan sighed, letting her hand fall to her side. She gave a small nod,

"If you want him to be in your life, then he can. You're old enough to make your own decisions, and if he wants to participate in your life, then he can and will... I don't care." she muttered, then turned and walked off towards a little kid who had fallen over and was crying desperately. Mikan soothed the child, holding him and putting a band aid on his cut knee, then kissing his forehead.

Natsume stared at her sorrowfully. Yuki stared, too, then quickly hugged Natsume, smiling.

"Thank you... For being here. I want you to be in our lives from here on out," she told him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and skipped off towards her mother, he opened her arms and hugged Yuki tightly as Yuki hugged her back.

Natsume stared for a while, and swore that he saw a tear trickle from the corner of Mikan's eye...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

"Natsume! Is that reallyyou? You're home!" cried a happy girl with raven hair and the same eye colour as Natsume. She threw her arms around him, and gave him a tight, loving hug as Natsume hugged her back, then walked through the doors of his sisters' apartment. Aoi beamed, hopping after her brother.

"Hey, Aoi... You okay?" he asked her in a weak sounding voice as Aoi's smile flickered, but she kept a hold of it, nodding.

"Yeah! Oh, Natsume! I've missed you so much! It's been _boring_ here without you, but I somehow managed! Hey. I have some strawberry cheesecake in my fridge, you want some?" she asked him. Natsume took off his jacket, grinning.

"Sure. It sounds great." he said, sitting on Aoi's couch as she beamed, running into the kitchen as Natsume stared around her living room. It was well decorated and clean, thankfully. He saw numerous pictures on the fireplace and hanging off the walls.

He saw one of Aoi, Mikan and Yuki when Yuki was only a little kid. He stared at that specific picture for a while, and never took his eyes off of it, even when Aoi walked in and caught him staring. She bit her lip,

"Did you find out?" she asked him quietly. Natsume turned to see Aoi standing behind him, holding two plates of strawberry cheesecake. He nodded slowly, and took a plate from her as she sat beside him, tapping her spoon against her plate,

She stared at her olde rbrother, biting down on her lip.

"I'm sorry I never told you," she whispered as Natsume shrugged, taking a bit out of the cheesecake. Aoi put her plate down, and hugged her brother.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell you, because she wasn't my child, she was Mikan's... But I should have, I really should have, Natsume. Mikan loves her a lot, you know? Yuki loves her, too, but Yuki has always wanted to find you. Mikan tells her all about you. She won't deny her child daughter the right to know who her papa is," Aoi told him in a small whisper. Natsume stared at Aoi, his eyes boaring into hers.

"You say it like only Mikan is the parent… Why?" he asked sourly, all of a sudden. Aoi blinked, and her face darkened to a pinkish colour as she stared at her brother,

"Er, erm, that is to say…" she stammered, trying to find a way to strand her words together. She chewed on her thumb, hesitating, "It's just that you weren't _there_ for about 13 years of Yuki's life, and if you haven't noticed, she doesn't exactly call you 'papa' or 'dada' yet. She thinks of you as _Natsume Hyuuga_. Not a fatherly figure." She tried to explain, looking up at the ceiling as she did so. Natsume sighed, and let his head drop into his hands. Aoi blinked.

"Natsume?" she asked curiously, staring at her brother who breathed in deeply, his shoulders dropping then raising.

"You're right… I _wasn't_ there for Yuki. But I can look out for her now that I know who she is, right? No one can stop me from being in her life other than Yuki herself, and she seems to want to be there for her. I don't care if Imai doesn't want it, or Mikan… I just want to be with my kid," Natsume murmered as Aoi blinked, then smiled. She patted her brothers shoulder as he looked up at his little sister,

"You're really taking to Yuki and the father figure, aren't you? I thought you would have run away for sure, but, I underestimated you, big brother," she smiled as Natsume gave a small nod, then stared at the picture of Yuki, Aoi and Mikan again. The look on Mikan's face was sad, and her pretty eyes were pretty empty.

"I can be reliable and loyal if I want to Aoi. I love Mikan very much,a nd because she has had our kid… I should stick by her all the way. I would _never_ abandon Mikan, you know that more than anyone, other tha Imai." Natsume told her as she nodded. Aoi then glanced at a picture of Hotaru, holding a little baby in her arms and with Ruki standing behind her, grinning cheesily.

"I think that Hotaru wants you in Yuki's life, you know. She wants Yuki to have a father figure, to be honest. She also wants you to try and make Mikan happy, no matter what, because if you look at her, she is so sad and empty now… And I know that you love her. We _all_ do… You just love her the most," she said as Natsume nodded, sitting back and closing his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

Aoi stood up, walking towards the living room door to her kitchen, ready to take her plate to the dishwasher. Natsume had not finished his cheesecake yet, so she didn't see any need to take it away from him.

"I think you'll make a really good father, Natsume. Yuki needs a person like you in her life. You're very… loving," she said happily then walked off, almost bouncing, into her kitchen. Natsume watched his younger sister, thinking about what she had said.

He hoped that he would become the perfect father figure for Yuki, and someone that Mikan could rely on if she was ever in need…

"Whoa... Why are there so many mini Ruka's about?" Natsume muttered to himself. After visiting Aoi, Natsume took a detoure and found Ruka's home, where he was ambushed by a hoared of toddlers with blone hair and blue eyes, carrying toy bunny rabbits and gabbling.

Natsume wondered if Ruka and Hotaru were maybe creating an army of Mini-Me's. But that would never surprise him, as he was sure that Hotaru was set on world domination.

Luckily, there were only two of the mini-Ruka's, one was a boy, and the other was a girl with her hair stuck in high pigtails, making her look pretty ridiculous, but also cute.

"Mommy! There's a mister at the door!" the girl suddenly screamed loudly, so loud that it could have shattered windows. Natsme was ready to cover his ears, but the girl was quiet again, and stared at her brother, who nodded then held her hand. Suddenly, Hotaru came shuffling in, her big belly was the first thing that Natsume saw. She didn't look too pleased when she saw who was at the door.

The kid girl pointed up at Natsume, staring at her mother.

"Mister, Mister!" she yelled out as Hotaru walked towards Natsume, slowly, scowling. Ntausme scowled right back at the woman.

"Yes, Hana... I know. It's a Mister... What do you want, Hyuuga?" she asked him coldly as Natsume frowned. Hotaru picked up the little girl, and then her brother. The boy stuck his arms around his mothers neck, still gazing at Natsume whilst the girl stuck her tongue out in thought,

"I cam to see Ruka. I wouldn't really want to talk to you about anything. You would probably squirt me with a water gun or something," he muttered darkly as Hotaru glowered at him, her violet eyes hardening.

"Oh, if water could make you melt, it would help me plenty, Hyuuga, but sadly, you _don't_ die so easily... Anyway, Ruka's out." she told him icily as Natsume shrugged,

"Then I'll just have to wait, won't I?" he said as Hotaru, who wasn't that happy about Natsume being back in Japan, frowned then shrugged. She turned around,

"Fine, whatever. Do what you will, just _don't_ corrupt my children, got it? If you do... You'll surely die." she said, walking back into the kitchen, leaving her kids there to stare up at Natsume in amazement. Natsume snorted,

"Yeah, like they aren't alreayd corrupted, what with having you as a mother," he muttered to himself, loud enough for Hotaru to hear. He heard something clatter to the kitchen floor,

"I heard that!" snapped the pregnant woman as Natsume smirked, then stared down at the kids. They really _did_ look like Ruka, especially the girl, who was suddenly smiling up at Natsume toothily, showing every single one of her pearly whites. A few were missing, obviously gone to mister tooth fairy or whoever collected them. The boy just stared at Natsume, expressionless. His gaze was very wary and evil-looking.

Definately his mothers' gaze.

Suddenly, the girl held out a hand expectently. Natsume wondered what the girl wanted. He soon found out;

"Money!" she yelled out, reacing up to Natsume's pockets. Ah, so she was just like her mother in the scheming, money making aspect. She stared at him, holding her hand out more, stomping a foot and trying to look her cutest. She even pulled out the weird pigtails.

"I want money!" she squealed, jumping, then, and waiting for Natsume to give her something. Boy, she was bratty, just like her evil mother. Natsume rolled his eyes,

"Sorry kid... I don't give money to little squirts," he told her boldly. Hotaru's head whipped around the kitchen door. She didn't look pleased with Natsume, and let out a low snarl,

"Oi... Give my daughter whatever she wants, you got it? She deserves nice things!" snapped Hotaru as Natsume tried not to laugh, succeeding with only a light chuckle. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Natsume,

"Whatever. You weren't nice to me as a kid, so why should I not return the favour?" he asked as Hotaru scowled, cursing under her breath.

"Just give Hana some money, Hyuuga! She's a child! Don't make me angry!" screamed the hormonal woman as Natsume smirked, thinking what she said was quite funny. It reminded him of a movie he once watched...

"Oh, so now you're the incredible Hulk?" he joked, and a sponge was thrown at his head. Luckily, Natsume was quick and ducked. Hotaru shook a soapy fist at him, cursing the fact that his nightly missions had helped him to become swift and agile in many different ways. Note. I say MANY different ways. Let your mind think of what sort of things, lol

"Shut up, you jerk! Hana, Kiori, come here! I don't want you near the nasty man!" she cried, holding out her arms as Hana quickly ran into them, hugging her mother tightly as Hotaru smiled, then glared at Natsume, the smile fading instantly.

The boy, Kiori, stayed staring at Natsume, though.

"Kiori," Hotaru started. Kiori turned to his mother, then pointed up at Natsume, and a smirk spread across his angelic looking face. Natsume wondered what he must have been thinking,

"Hey... He's calling you a hag, mommy! A fat, ugly, toad-faced hag with winkley foreheadedness," the kid yelled. Hotaru's expression hardened as Natsume blinked. How had the kid known? Then it occured to him...

Mind Reading Alice. Natsume instantly knew that he would dislike this kid as much as he disliked Kokoroyomi.

"Oh, really? Well, he'll see how this _hag_ likes to be called horrible names!" she snarled, and was ready to throw a pan at Natsume, which wasn't a great example towards her kids, but she stopped, because Ruka suddenly walked through the door.

"Eh? Hotaru, dear... What are you doing? You look a little, erm, murderous?" he said gently, staring at his wife as she stood up, stomping a foot and pointing a finger at Natsume, sharply. Ruka stared, turning and seeing his bets friend. He blinked as Hotaru stomped into the kitchen, Kiori and Hana following in the hopes of sweets.

Ruka and Natsume stood there, staring at each other.

"Whoa... Natsume? I didn't know you were back already!" cried Ruka as Natsume grinned. Ruka took off his coat, then smiled as he hugged Natsume,

"Nice to see you! I'm so glad you're back! Finally... Male company... Other than Kiori, of course. Have you met the kids?" asked Ruka as Natsume frowned, nodding. Ruka wondered why his good friend didn't look too happy about his kids,

"Yeah... The little midget read my mind, and the mini-midget tried to scrounge money off of me! You have _weird_, brain-washed kids," Natsume replied as Ruka burst out laughing, shaking his head.

"Ha! Kiori read your mind? Is _that_ why Hotaru wanted to kill you?" he asked.

"Yes," Natsume muttered as Ruka grinned, still laughing to himself quietly.

"Sorry about that, Natsume. Kiori can't control his alice fully yet, and Hana's just like, well... She's just like Hotaru! Her alice hasn't been discovered yet, though." Ruka explained as Natsume furrowed his brows, nodding.

"Yeah... You know, when they opened the door, I _swore_ that you and Hotaru were creating a mini army. Your kids look like _you_ so much." he told Ruka as Ruka chuckled, patting Natsume's shoulder.

"I know, it's strange, right? Especially as I have the weaker genes. Hotaru swears to never have my kids again if the next one turns out to look like me. She wants a kid that looks like _her_," he laughed as Natsume smirked,

"Yeha, butone grump is enough," he said as Ruka nodded, then walked into the kitchen to kiss his angry wife who batted him away and threatened him with a soap covered spoon...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

Okay, thanks for reading. I have NO idea when I will finish the next chapter, because I get tired easily after school, so it may be thursday, well, that might be the fourth chapter... Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fiiiiiiiight!"

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra!  
**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. To Notice Myself

**Eyes of Mine**

Natsume wants to be a part of his daughters life, and also Mikan's, but as her friend. Yuki also wants her mother to start smiling again, but can that happen at all? Hotaru doesn't seem that happy about Natsume returning again, but she can't do anything about it. Natsume's fans aren't very pleased with him for having a daughter, and want some information. What can Natsume do with his complicated life?

Me: Thank you for reading the notices if you take your time to read them, even if they DO seem pointless with no meaning to them at all. I hope you all enjoy the story, and for the second chapter, I am sorry if it went on a little too much, but I have a policey where I have to do a _certain amount_ of a chapter. I try my best not to go on and on, but I do anyway. Even I noticed, haha! Anyways, thank you for being able to put up with me! Oh, and sorry for the typo errors in the third chapter! And sorry for the late update! Mwahahahahaha!

Thank you for reading the previous chapters, and for supporting my style of writing! I do so hope that you enjoy what I write, and hopefully, I don't make any of you cry! But I like depressing stories. No, I am not sadistic or whatever the word is, I just like to cry... Haha! Anyway, again, I thank you for reading this. Your reviews give me hope for the future, and I don't mind your criticism! It would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Nor do I own the characters. I am not Tachibana Higuchi, for if I was, I would be creating manga, no fanfiction. Thank you for reading this disclaimer.

I DO however own Yuki Rari, the daughter of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. I also own my toaster, Finnigan, and my USB memory stick, Claire. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today!

Okay, I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, especially Shadow. Thank you for your kind responses to my last few chapters!

Message of love: I give love to all my family and friends who have supported me with my writing! They have all encouraged me to be what I am today! And to my reviewers, who believe in me and enjoy reading what ever smut I come up with! I humble than you all and want to hug every darned one of you!

**Chapter Four:**** To Notice Myself**

_"I know, it's strange, right? Especially as I have the weaker genes. Hotaru swears to never have my kids again if the next one turns out to look like me. She wants a kid that looks like her," he laughed as Natsume smirked,_

_"Yeah, but one grump is enough," he said as Ruka nodded, then walked into the kitchen to kiss his angry wife who batted him away and threatened him with a soap covered spoon..._

"Momma! It's Natsume at the door!" Yuki yelled as she smiled up at Natsume, her childish eyes wide and sparkling. She was very happy, it was evident in her face. Natsume smiled back at the teenager, who skipped towards her mother and threw her arms around Mikan's shoulders..

"Hm, really? He's on time... Well, you must be a good girl, Yuki. Don't hassle Natsume at all, and if anything, don't _ask_ persistantly. It can be a little... irritating," Mikan told her daughter in a low voice. Yuki nodded, smiling at her mother who gave a small smile back, then kissed Yuki on her cheeks then forehead, and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, momma! I'll be a good girl, don't worry! Natsume won't wanna get rid of me by the time we've finished our day out!" trilled the child as Mikan shook her head, sighing. She glanced up at Natsume,

"Hm, I hope not... Momma needs you here, you _know_ that. You're the most important thing to me, so, you might have to talk Natsume out of taking you home, okay?" asked Mikan as Yuki giggled, nodding.

"Okay, but... am I allowed to stay over one time. Only for the night!" cried Yuki happily as Mikan shrugged,

"It's up to Natsume, isn't it? Now go on... He's waiting to spoil you rotten." she said, standing up as Yuki beamed, and bounded towards Natsume, who grinned when he saw the Mikan look a like smiling up at him.

He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she was his daughter.

"Treat me nicely, Natsume!" cried Yuki happily as Natsume patted her head gently, then took her hand in his as she followed him down the hall, past doors whilst Mikan watched from her apartment door, sighing to herself.

She then walked back into her home, hoping that Yuki would be okay with the man who had abandoned her long ago...

"So, kiddo, what do you wanna do first?" Natsume asked his daughter as she stared up at him, smiling brightly. She then shrugged, swinging Natsume's hand in hers high,

"I don't mind! You can choose, Natsume-sama!" she cried happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Natsume smirked lightly. She was definately Mikan's daughter, but Mikan was more persistant in what she wanted to do, like glancing over at a certain shop or theatre. Yuki, though, showed no signs of what she wanted to do. Natsume was a little stumped, and scratched his head.

"Er... Do you like, erm... Manga?" he asked warily, wondering if Yuki would burst into a fit about how manga was weird, just like Mikan used to. But Mikan only did that because of the type of manga that Natsume read.

Natsume saw Yuki's eyes light up all of a sudden, like fireworks setting off in the midnight black sky.

"Yes! Can we get manga? I _love_ manga!" cried Yuki loudly, clamping her hands together, looking like she was ready to plead Natsume to buy her manga. Her eyes were shinier than stars, and her smile was wide and open,

Natsume chuckled at the girl,

"Sure... Glad we have something in common, Yuki-chan." he smiled as she nodded, then skipped towards a nearby manga book store with Natsume, who was glad that he and his daughter could do something they _both_ enjoyed, without him being dragged off into a nearby clothes' store...

A few hours and 20 minutes later, Natsume mangaed to drag a teary-eyed Yuki out of the manga book store. It was one thing to be a fan, like himself, but a complete other thing to be an _obsessed little otaku who had nothing better to do than read manga_. Natsume wondered how Mikan could let Yuki sit in a store for three hours straight just to read a manga comic.

Natsume knew that he had been bad, but Yuki was a whole lot worse!

After a few minutes of her tears, Yuki stopped crying and seemed content with the three bags of manga books that Natsume had bought her. She had the greatest smile plastered to her face, looking happier than she had before she left her mother.

"Thanks, Natsume! I won't stop reading all night!" she cried bubbly as Natsume frowned,

"What about school?" he asked her as Yuki blinked, then smiled to Natsume secretly,

"I don't go," she giggled as Natsume stared at her. He wondered why his kid didn't go to school. Even if _he_ had skipped many times, he didn't want his own daughter to do the same. It was a fatherly thing. He wanted Yuki to have the best of her life,

"Why not? Does your mom know?" he asked her as they walked down the streets, people watching as they passed them by. Yuki beamed, nodding her head.

"Uh-huh... I'm home schooled! You see, momma doesn't want me to go to a public school _or_ private, just in case _they_ find me," she whispered, still grinning as Natsume stared at her. Of course, he understood what Yuki meant.

Mikan was afraid of losing her to the Alice Academy, where she wouldn't get to see Yuki again until she left the school. Natsume wouldn't have liked that, either. He knew that it had hurt his own father to see him leave just like that.

He didn't want Yuki to disappear, not now that he knew her. He pulled the girl close to him, his arm around her shoulder.

"Well... If they try to take you away, I'll just kill them all, Yuki... I won't take you away from your mother," he growled lightly as Yuki blinked, then gave a gentle, small smile as she stared at her father.

"You still love her, right?" she asked him. Natsume blinked, a little bewildered, to say the least.

"H-huh?" he mumbled as Yuki giggled, then lifted a ahnd, and gently patted Natsume on the cheek, just like she had once done to Mikan when she was a very little girl,

"You love my momma, don't you? It's ever so easy to see, Natsume... It's in your eyes and in your words! You won't let the academy take me away for _my_ sake... it's more like for my momma's sake! You still love her, and I'm glad!" she whispered gently, then pecked Natsume on the cheek before skipping off down the crowded pathways.

"Let's go!" she cried merrily as Natsume watched his daughter skip off. He then smiled to himself. She was right. Yuki was a pretty smart kid...

_"Ne, ne, Natsume?" asked Mikan curiously, leaning towards the resting boy with a manga covering his father. Natsume gave a low grunt to tell Mikan that he was listening to whatever she had to tell him,_

_Mikan didn't seem to hear it, though, and snatched the manga away from her boyfriends' face, flapping it gently to give off a light breeze,_

_"What?" snapped Natsume, giving the girl his un-divided attention as she beamed, then lay the manga book down on the ground, and sat beside Natsume, her leg touching his slightly._

_"I was just wondering... Do you like me?" asked Mikan. Natsume mentally slapped his forehead. Mikan was very stupid, because most girls would have guessed that he liked Mikan when he started to call her his girlfriend. But not Mikan. She was as dense as a drain._

_"No," he told her in his iciest voice as Mikan pouted, placing her hands on her hips,_

_"Boo, you meanie! That's no way to talk to me! I let you kiss and cuddle me all the time! Why do you have to be such a meanie!" she cried out, when suddenly, Natsume stuck an arm out and grabbed Mikan by the elbow, dragging her down on top of him fast,_

_Mikan gasped. She had not expected Natsume to do that, but was even more surprised when she found her lips latched onto his, and Natsume rolled over so that Mikan was on her back, and he was on top of her, caging her with his hands placed either side of her on the ground._

_"Mmmm... Natsume, no!" she cried, struggling to break the kiss, but Natsume lifted a hand and grabbed hold of her face tightly so that she couldn't wiggle her head free. He deepened the kiss as Mikan slowly succumbed to his passion,_

_After a few minutes of what Mikan would call a silent punishment, Natsume took his lips from hers, smirking gently as Mikan blushed darkly, scowling up at her terribly hot boyfriend who was a mega-pervert._

_"You idiot... If I didn't like you, I would never kiss you like that. So, now that you know my answer, will you ask me something less idiotic?" he asked her in his usual dark tone as Mikan sat up, breathing heavily as Natsume stared at her bashful face,_

_"Hmm... Natsume, would you marry me one day?" she then asked him, smiling brightly as he stared at her. He then grinned, and kissed her deeply again, much to Mikan's chagrin, though she ceased her complaints when Natsume threatened to strip her in the open outdoors._

_As Natsume kissed her, knowing that Mikan would forget her question within seconds, he gave her the silent answer that she never heard him say;_

_"Yes"..._

"Did you ever ask momma to marry you?" Yuki asked Natsume curiously, who snapped out of his past thoughts. He stared at Yuki, sitting across the table and eating a parfait and some ice cream. Natsume stared at the girl, who was swinging her legs under the table, kicking his knee's a few times in the process.

"No, why?" he asked Yuki who just shrugged, then shook her head as she sucked the spoon in her mouth.

"Meh... Just wondering," she said as Natsume sighed, then stared at the table as Yuki blinked twice, then returned to the desserts Natsume had bought her,

It was silent for a split second, then Yuki started to talk again,

"Say, Natsume, did you and momma date each other when you were little kids, or when you were grown up?" Yuki then asked as Natsume smiled lightly. He sat back in his chair, staring out the window.

"I dunno... Probably still like kids, in some ways. We were about your age, actually, but your mom was childish as you are, now, worse, even! I'm a little more grown up than your mother," he told Yuki who nodded, smiling and taking the spoon out of her mouth.

"I agree! Nobody is as childish as momma! She never seems to grow up! I guess that's what you liked about her, once upon a time, neh, Natsume?" asked Yuki as Natsume nodded. It was still the same, he told himself, but Yuki needn't know about that, right...?

"Momma never told me why she liked you, Natsume, she just told me that she loved you a long time ago, but you made her cry a lot. She said she doesn't like it when you put her in apin," Yuki said. Natsume saw that the girl looked forlorn, her eyes full of sadness. Her smile had disappeared, and she was stabbing her spoon into her ice cream gently,

"Whenever she talked about you, she would cry a lot, then she would hide away from me so that I couldn't see her tears. Momma got very sad, and so did I." Yuki whispered. Natsume sighed to himself, and was ready to tell Yuki he was sorry, when Yuki's eyes became unfocused, and her spoon dropped from her hand and clattered onto the table. Natsume stared at her, shocked.

"Huh..? Yuki?" he asked, wondering what had happened. He remembered that this had happened in the bookstore, as well. Yuki had become unfocused in exatly the same way. She slumped slightly, staring straight ahead.

A few minutes later, she blinked, and became aware of her surroundings. Yuki shook her head, then patted her cheeks with her hands before smiling.

"Ooopsie! Sorry, Natsume! I must have drifted away! Tee-hee!" she giggled, then picked up her spoon and started to eat again as Natsume stared at her, worried. He wondered why Yuki kept on doing that at the most random times...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

Later that day, Natsume drove his daughter home as she babbled in the seat next to him. It only occured once that she became distant and stopped talking, but she was always back to talking the minute she regained posture. Natsume still worried over it, though.

Yuki ran into the apartment the minute she reached the door, and did a somersault as she tumbled in. Mikan stared in surprise when she saw her daughter spring back up, beaming. Natsume stood in the doorway, laden with bags of things that he had bought Yuki from their day out.

"Yuki! Don't enter like that, it's a little scary!" cried Mikan as Natsume tried to hold back a chuckle. Mikan walked towards Yuki, sweeping the girl in her arms and hugging her tightly. Yuki hugged her mother back, beaming happily.

"Hey, momma! I had so much fun today!" cried Yuki happily as Mikan smiled, placing a hand on her daughters' cheek, sweeping some hair from her face,

"Really? Well, I hope that you didn't pester Natsume at all... Well? Did you?" Mikan asked Yuki, who pressed her lips tightly together, a smug little smirk playing on her lips as Mikan sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, _Yuki_," she mumbled as the girl burst into tiny giggles.

"Momma! Natsume _wanted_ to spoil me rotten! He bought me lots and lots of manga, jewellry and other things! And it's the simple kind, too! He knew that I didn't like the flashy kind of jewellry!" Yuki cried out as Mikan smiled gently, nodding.

She knew that Natsume knew what Yuki liked because Yuki was very much like Mikan when it came to gifts. Mikan liked simplistic things. They were prettier, and less expensive.

She did know that Natsume had bundles of money, though. She caught the glint of diamond pierced into her daughters' ears.

"So, did you do anything else fun other than spend a minimum of two hours in the bookstore?" asked Mikan, hoping that Natsume had dragged her daughter out of the bookstore after two hours or less.

The hope was useless,

"Er, three hours, actually. You never told me she was _obsessed,_" Natsume pointed out as Mikan whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes at Natsume,

"Well, don't blame me! I never handed my daughter the manga-reading gene!" cried Mikan snippely as Natsume raised an eyebrow. He had to hand ti to Mikan; He was the one who loved manga, not his ex. Yuki just grinned up at him sweetly.

"Fine, fine," mumbled Natsume. Mikan nodded, then turned back to Yuki, smiling and kissing her daughters forehead gently,

"What else did you and Natsume do?" she asked her child as Yuki beamed,

"He bought me parfait and ice cream! Then cheesecake! They were the _best_ sweets ever!... Well, not as good as yours, momma!" she cried out happily as Mikan laughed. Natsume's heart leapt when he heard her precious laugh. It was like an uplifiting melody, something sweet and timeless. The laugh he used to hear all day when he and Mikan were together.

"Yuki... You'll get cavaties! You shouldn't eat so many sweets!... Did you beg him to get you sweets!?" cried Mikan as Natsume chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. Mikan looked up, arching an eyebrow as Natsume grinned, folding his arms across his chest. Yuki stared, curious to know why her father was laughing at her mother,

"What's so funny?" asked Mikan. Natsume gave Mikan a knowing smirk as she stared at him,

"You... _You're_ funny," he said, pointing at Mikan as she blinked, frowning, "Didn't _you_ once ignore that Imai girl when she warned you about gaining cavaties, and in the end of it all, you had _nine_ cavaties? It was so painful for you that you couldn't even kiss properly," he chuckled as Mikan poked out her tongue,

"Whatever." she muttered, cradling her precious daughter in her arms,

"You aren't a very good example for her, you know? I mean you are quite contradictory," Natsume said with a sly grin as Mikan glared at him. Natsume saw that she was quite angry,

"I've been a much better example than you ever have, Hyuuga." she suddenly snarled. Natsume winced. So, she would use his absence against him? Natsume stared at her as Mikan glared. Yuki looked at Natsume helplessly, still holding onto her mother tightly.

Mikan then stood up, and placed her hands on Yuki's shoulders, smiling.

"Yuki, honey, go to your room please. I need to talk to Natsume for a minute," she said gently as Yuki nodded, then kissed her mtohers cheek before waving to Natsume, then skipping off towards her bedroom as Mikan walked towards Natsume, closing the door behind her. She stared up at Natsume, folding her arms.

"Natsume, don't butt into what is right and wrong for Yuki, please. I'm her mother. I can teach her the moral reasons of life," Mikan said, trying to reason with Natsume who sighed, shaking his head.

"Mikan, if you haven't noticed, I'm a part of Yuki's life right now, so I _have_ to butt in. I'm her _father_," he said as Mikan stared up at him, her lower lip slightly trembling as Natsume stared into her saddened eyes,

"How could I forget?" she whispered, "I see you in her every single day." Mikan lowered her head, casting her eyes to the ground as Natsume stared at her sorrowfully. He knew that he was hurting her, just by standing there. It must have hurt to bring up Yuki alone, though. Natsume couldn't compare his pain to hers,

"Er... Can I ask you something?" Natsume suddenly asked Mikan. She didn't look up at him.

"Go right ahead. I'm all ears," she replied quietly, her voice like a whisper. Natsume didn't know how to ask, and scratched his head before starting his question,

"Well... It's about Yuki," he said, and Mikan lifted her gaze to his, blinking. She was curious,

"Oh?" she said,

"Er, yeah. You see... She keeps spacing out at the most random times. She did it when we were in the manga book store, and when I treated her to sweets... She does it when she's talking, too. It worries me, a little. Do you know anything about it?" he asked Mikan, who chewed on her lower lip, and balled a hand into a fist gently,

"It's... epilepsy," she hesitated, her eyes drifting sideways as Natsume blinked,

"Er... what?" he asked her, and Mikan repeated herself.

"It's epilepsy. Actually, it is absence epilepsy, so it is pretty harmless. Yuki will sometimes drift off, become unattached to the world and people around her. It occurs randomly, but it is no danger to her. She has to take pills, but I don't think she has lately," Mikan mumbled to herself, placing a ahdn on her cheek as Natsume nodded. Mikan then looked up at him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm glad that you worried... You care about her, more than I thought you would. But don't worry about it, okay?" she said gently, then turned around to open her apartment door. Natsume suddnely caught her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"She really looks like you... And reminds me of you in so many different ways." he told her, his hand slipping into her hand. He laced his fingers with Mikan's. She stood there, one hand in his, and the other on the door handle.

"Really? I thought... she reminded me of you." she stated, and for a brief moment, Natsume thought that he felt Mikan's fingers press against his hand affectionately. He still stared at her as she turned to stare at him,

"You know that I'm sorry I never listened to you?" he asked her as she sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping.

"I... it was a long time ago, Natsume. It doesn't matter anymore. You don't need to fret over something as silly as that," she said in a quiet voice, then removed her hand from his, opening the door and walking into the apartment as Natsume watched her go.

He then walked away, staring at the hand which had held Mikan's...

Mikan walked towards Yuki's bedroom door, holding a glass of water and some pills in her hand. She stared at the door momentarily before knocking on it a few times, but she heard no reply. She walked in, and saw Yuki sitting cross legged on the floor, staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, honey," Mikan sighed, and placed the glass of water on Yuki's bedside table, alongside the pills, and she wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulders. Yuki was still for a while, then came to and found her mother holding her,

"Momma?" she asked, touching Mikan's face with her fingers gently. Mikan opened her eyes, and gave her daughter a gentle smile,

"You're back from dizzy land?... Good. Yuki, honey. I need you to take these," Mikan said, taking the pills and holding them out to Yuki, who frowned down at the tablets she had to take.

"What? Why? Momma, I hate them... They don't taste nice." she complained as Mikan nodded, smiling sadly, then handing Yuki the water, and placed the tablets into her hand. Yuki stared at them disdainfully.

"I know, sweety, but... If you want to get rid of these absences, you need to take them. I know they taste terrible... But they will help you to get better," Mikan said. Yuki nodded, then slowly, with a disgusted look on her face, put the pills into her mouth, then drank the water. She started to cough, hating the taste of the pills. Mikan patted her daughters back.

"Good girl... How do you like Natsume?" she then asked. Yuki, once she finished coughing, stared up at her mother.

"Natsume?... I really _really_ like him! He never said anything about my absence spells! He's really nice, too!" she beamed as Mikan laughed, then swept her daughter into a hug, and kissed the tp of Yuki's head lightly,

"That's good. I wouldn't want him to be mean to my baby girl, would I?" she cooed as Yuki giggled. Mikan started to braid Yuki's hair, then, and Yuki smiled, sitting there whilst holding a teddy bear in her arms tightly.

There was a brief silence, then Yuki spoke up.

"Natsume... loves momma very much. So much, I might get jealous." she whispered. Mikan stopped plaiting, staring at the back of her daughters head.

"Wh... What?" she croaked, wondering why on earth her child would say something like that. Yuki turned to stare at Mikan, who dropped the braid. Yuki smiled sweetly up at her mother,

"I think that Natsume loves you! He liked to talk about you a lot, and he sometimes blushes, it's so cute! His ears turn red and then his cheeks! He also said you were the prettiest, dumbest girl he had ever known." laughed Yuki as Mikan frowned. Only Natsume would say that about her, she thought to herself. She then felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards,

It was actually quite... sweet of him.

"Oh, really?" she asked, continueing to brain Yuki's hair as the child nodded,

"Yeah... And when I look at him, when I talk about momma, he just smiles and listens, and his eyes light up! I think he _does_ love you!" she cried out happily, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes dream-like as Mikan sat there, nodding.

She wondered if Natsume _did_ love her, really?...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

That night, Mikan walked into her bedroom after putting Yuki to bed. She walked towards the fireplace where a few things were placed, like a few jewellry boxes and some photographs in pretty frames. Mikan opened one jewellry box, coloured pink, and stared at what was inside of it.

Inside the pink box was a single ring made of gold. Mikan picked it up,a dn stared at the simple jewellry piece. Tears welled in her eyes, especially when she saw the inscription carved into the metal. She read the words over and over again, the tears dripping from her eyes.

_When you smile, My life becomes worthwhile_

Mikan dropped the ring to the floor, and it bounced then rolled away towards her bed. Mikan placed her head into her hands, and her shoulders shook as she cried. Beside her lay a picture on the floor. A picture of her and Natsume when they were very much in love...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the late update, waaaaaa! Hope you enjoyed reading the story, and if I have any typo errors, hehe... Sorry! Anywhoo, I enjoyed writing this! I did it to a saaaaad some, and for some reason, the sad songs boosted my need to write! I had a vision for the story, as well... lol! Anyways, thank you and hope you enjoyed!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. To Be Notcied by You

**Eyes of Mine**

Natsume and Mikan have a daughter, and she wants to be a part of Natsume's life, and to make her mother happy once again. Natsume wants to be a good father to Yuki, and also wants to be there for Mikan, whom he still loves. The question is, does Mikan still love Natsume? And what about her being married? Will Natsume find out the truth? And will Hotaru finally accept that Natsume is back in Mikan's life and is never going to leave even if it kills him?

Me: Thank you for reading my little, un-important notes that I tend to almost always put up. These are just my notes of gratitude. I do like the fact that I actually _have _readers who are kind enough to review my stories, even though you don't have to, really. My notices may seem pointless and all that... So sorry. Anyway, I am going to apologize for any typo errors that may have appeared in previous chapters and in this chapter. If any do so happen to occur, please, do not hesitate to tell me. I will try my hardest to start editing my own work. Thank you!

If you read the previous chapter and you enjoyed it, then thanks! I enjoy writing these chapters and hope to continue the story line! Although I don't want another 52 chapter story, haha... That would be a hassle! I am still surprised that I am on chapter five, though! Yay!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, for I am a mere human who does not create manga, and for I am Blue -Niagra, not Tachibana Higuchi-sama. I am a fanfiction writer, not a mangaka. If I was Tachibana Higuchi-sama, Gakuen Alice would be weird... It would be extremely different from what it is now. For one, I probably would be on heiatus.

I DO however own the character, Yuki Rari Sakura Hyuuga, the daughter of Natsume and Mikan. I also own my toaster, Finnigan, my USB memory stick, Claire, and the magical frying pan and the SOAPY SPOON!

Oh, and I also own the kids of Hotaru and Ruka. And the reason why Kiori has the mind reading Alice? It's because it was fun, making another character who would annoy Natsume. Not _everyone_ gets exactly the same alice as their parents, okay? Mikan never obtained instant teleportation, did she? So yeah, that is why Kiori has the mind reading alice; because I want him to annoy Natsume Hyuuga.

Message of Love: Kisses and love to all my reviewers and readers out there who like what I write! Extra kisses and cuddles to my family and friends, and to those who do not yet know me but one day will, because that is fate for you! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY DREAM!!

I will talk about absence epilepsy some more in the next chapter notes, okies? And so so sorry for the late updates, because I have not been in school lately. I was ill.

**Chapter Five:**** To Be Noticed by You**

_When you smile, My life becomes worthwhile_

_Mikan dropped the ring to the floor, and it bounced then rolled away towards her bed. Mikan placed her head into her hands, and her shoulders shook as she cried. Beside her lay a picture on the floor. A picture of her and Natsume when they were very much in love..._

"Natsume! You're here!" cried Yuki, smiling up at Natsume who grinned when he saw his cute daughter, staring at him with bright, wide eyes and a pretty smile plastered to her face.

"Hey, kid. Wanna go out somewhere today?" Natsume asked his daughter as she beamed, and was ready to answer, when she was suddenly bowled over by two screaming little brats, one with pigtails, and the other who chased her. Yuki rubbed her head, but still smiled happily.

"Waaah! Kiori's gonna eat meeeeeeeeee!" cried Hana, Hotarus little girl who screamed like she was on fire. Kiori, the boy, just chased her with a fast pace, his hands outstretched and an evil grin on his chubby face,

"Rawr! RAWR!" yelled the boy as Yuki stood up, giggling, then turning around to stare at Mikan, who was sitiing at the kitchen table, staring at a book. Natsume also stared at her. He missed staring at the pretty woman,

"Momma! Natsume's gonna take me out today! Okay, thanks, bye!" cried Yuki, grabbing her jacket as Mikan looked up, blinking. Before Yuki could escape through the door, Mikan grabbed onto Yuki's arm, shaking her head.

"Hey, hey... I want at least _one_ hug goodbye, little missy! And don't forget to take your pills, either!" Mikan told Yuki, who pulled a face of disgust when she saw the pills in her mtohers hand. Mikan gave the to Yuki, who stuck her tongue out at the bottle holding her pills.

"Aw, momma!" she whined as Mikan folded her arms, very mother-like, Natsume noticed, "you _know_ that they are horrible and I don't like them! Can't you let me off _today_, please? I want a day off from all these pills!" cried the girl, persistant in trying to rid herself of the terrible pills that she had to take.

"Yuki, you _know_ that they are important! You have epilepsy, honey! You need to take the pills, no matter what." Mikan explained to her daughter, her looked unhappy with the pills she was holding,

"If I start going to school, can I not take these things anymore?" she asked, trying to compromise with her mother, who tutted disapprovingly. Mikan then kissed Yuki's head, and stared up at Natsume before looking down at Yuki again.

"Honey... You _know_ that you don't go to school for a reason," Mikan sighed, almost sadly. Yuki pulled a face, showing that she wasn't happy with this fact, "but I try my _hardest_ to teach you as much as possible... Sometimes, though, momma doesn't know _everything_." she stated as Natsume gave a low chuckle. Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume childishly.

"What's so funny?" she asked him in a scolding tone as he smirked lopsidedly at Mikan, who pouted slightly.

"Ha... Nothing much... Just the fact that you don't know _everything_, which is true... But I, on the other hand, know..." he started, but Mikan quickly cut him off with a smug smirk playing on her lips,

"Know absolute bul-- baloney." she quickly corrected herself, remembering that Yuki and little toddlers were running around her apartment. Natsume grinned as Mikan quickly got back to whatever she was saying. She smiled down at Yuki. The smile was slightly happier than recent smiles,

"Natsume knows absolute baloney, honey. Don't believe whatever he says," Mikan said jokingly to Yuki, who frowned, knowing that her mother was slightly lieing. Mikan was still bad at making up her own stories. It had been that way forever.

"I know a lot more than you do, Mikan. If you remember, my test results came out 90 or over. Yours, if I recall, came out as..." he was ready to reveal just _how_ smart Mikan was, when she quickly butted it, clamping a hand over Natsume's mouth in the process.

"I know plenty, Natsume, thank you, though, for sharing your thoughts! Anyway... Yuki, you _must_ take your pills! If you don't, then your absences will become more frequent, and we don't want that now, do we?" asked Mikan as Yuki raised an eyebrow, the same as Natsume.

"Really?... Momma, these absences aren't in any way dangerous, _riiight_? So don't worry about it! I'll be fine, because you and Natsume can take care of me!" smiled the girl happily, and quickly pressed the bottle of pills into her mtohers hand as Mikan grumbled about it, stomping a foot childishly.

"Yuki! Listen to _me_!" cried Mikan in a whiney, babyish tone as Yuki giggled, skipping towards Natsume, jacket in hand and a backpack as Mikan walked towards him, and handed him the pill bottle.

"Make sure she takes them, Natsume," she told him quietly as Yuki threw on her jacket, struggling to find an arm hole and trying to fight her arm into the jacket, "force feed her it, put it into her drink, turn it into a powdered substance and call it sugar, whatever! Just make sure she _takes them_." the woman told him, then quickly stepped back lightly, and beamed at Yuki, who smiled back.

Natsume nodded towards Mikan, and slipped the bottle into his pocket. Mikan was kissing Yuki _a lot_, like Yuki was going into space or something. Mikan was also hugging her, too. Natsume wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Mikan was being. Yuki wasn't going very far.

She was only spending the night at Natsume's, alongside Aoi. It seemed that Mikan didn't trust Natsume that well, and had asked Aoi to step in and watch over her older brother and niece closely. It was sneaky, but Natsume didn't really blame her, after all, Yuki barely knew him. He was pretty much a stranger, if anything.

"You be a good girl," Mikan said, then kissed Yuki again, "and do not hassle Natsume," another kiss, "and be nice, don't be rude, eat plenty," she gave Yuki _more_ kisses. Yuki was looking fed up at this point, "and sleep lots, have a bath and _don't_ get lost in the mansion Natsume might be living in," she said, planting yet another kiss on Yuki's cheek. Yuki rubbed where her mother had kissed her roughly,

"I live in a regular apartment, just like you," Natsume pointed out. Mikan wanted to throw something at him for being smart with her.

"Whatever... Don't get lost in Natsume's _apartment_, then. Don't go anywhere without telling him, and call me at exactly 6:00pm or 3 seconds past, got it?" Mikan asked as Yuki nodded, then found herself once again being attacked by motherly kisses.

"Momma! Stop it!" wailed Yuki indignantly. "I'll be okay! Auntie Aoi's gonna be there, too! And I'll call, don't worry!" she said as Mikan nodded, tears almost falling from her eyes. Mikan held onto her daughter protectively, staring up at Natsume sadly,

"Look after my little baby," she told him quietly as he nodded, holding out his hand for Yuki to take. Yuki smiled, taking Natsume's hand and skipping next to him as Mikan sighed sadly, then smiled gently despite her sadness of seeing her daughter leave her side,

"Mikan, you can trust me with your life," Natsume reassured her. Mikan's smile twitched ever so slightly.

"Oh? I'm not so sure about that, Natsume... I lost that trust years ago," she reminded him, then turned around and picked up a squealing Hana, who was being 'eaten' by Kiori, who didn't look happy when Mikan took his little sister away from him.

"You should take Yuki, now... It'll get late if you don't," Mikan said, then closed her door as Yuki stared at the door when it closed. She then turned her gaze to Natsume, wondering why her mother was partially angry with him.

Natsume shook his head, then tugged at Yuki's hand gently, leading her towards the elevator.

"Lets go, kid.. Your auntie Aoi is waiting," he told her. Yuki beamed happily, and skipped off in front of Natsume, happy and carefree just like her mother...

_"Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan gently, staring at her boyfriend, who was trying to sleep in their noisy classroom. Despite the noise, however, Natsume could hear Mikan clearly, even though her voice was soft and low._

_"Natsume?" she whispered again, but a little louder. Natsume lifted an eyelid, staring at Mikan, who had decided to wear some make-up that day. It wasn't that noticeable, but up close, her eyes looked bigger and bolder. She was obviously wearing eye liner and mascara._

_"What the heck do you want?" growled Natsume, turning around so that he didn't have to face her, but Mikan was right in front of him again, smiling and batting her eyelashes. Natsume glared up at his persistant girlfriend._

_"I wanted to see YOU, Natsume-kun! Don't you want to see me?" she asked, her voice cute and full of sadness, a lisp slightly evident as Natsume frowned up at Mikan. What was she doing?_

_"Uh... duh, you're my girl, right? But you don't have to stalk me to catch a glimps, polka-dots." he told her curtly. Mikan went red in the face, but started to smile again, her cheeks rosey pink as she changed the subject,_

_"So... what're we doing today?" she asked Natsume, who just stared at her, then caught hold of some chestnut hair. Mikan watched him as he ran his fingers through the long, silky strands, letting them drop through his fingers and fall against her shoulders softly._

_"I dunno... skip class, kiss, do whatever... Why, do you have plans to visit me tonight, or should I turn up at your bedroom mysteriously?" he asked her with a sly, devilish grin on his face as Mikan coughed lightly, fidgeting in her seat._

_"Natsume! Not in public!" she hissed gently, then suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his, "Anyway, I think that we should set a date! I want to spend much more time with you... out of the bedroom!" she quickly put in as Natsume hooked an arm around Mikan's waist, chuckling softly into her ear as Mikan smiled,_

_"Hm, you're starting to mind read... Lets just hope that you don't get as annoying as Koko." he whispered in his cool, husky voice as Mikan blushed lightly, then pecked her lips on Natsume's._

_"I know you too well, that's why I can read your weird mind. Anyway, no one can be as annoying as Koko... So, how about the date?" she asked him sweetly, hoping to get a positive answer from Natsume. Of course, it was the wrong kind of positive, for Mikan._

_"Yeah, sure. Just meet me in my room tonight." he started, but Mikan grabbed Natsume's head, and shook it as much as she could, scowling at her perverted boyfriend._

_"You jerk! Natsume... A relationship isn't based on bedroom activity. Hey... What if I one day got pregnant, huh? What would you do then?" asked Mikan cuirously as Natsume stared at her,_

_"I'd stick by you," he told her after some thought. Mikan blinked, surprised at his answer._

_"Really?" she said, peering at him closely as he nodded, then put a hand on her stomach and patted it fondly._

_"Yeah... Why, are you pregnant right now?" he asked her. Mikan's eyes went wide, and she shook her head quickly._

_"Oh, no no no no no no no! I'm not pregnant now, Natsume! I was just asking... But I'm very happy! I'm glad that you would stick by me, because I thought that you wouldn't stick with me, for sure." she said, placing a finger on her cheek as Natsume smirked, then leaned up and kissed Mikan on the cheek, then on the lips, rather deeply._

_Mikan wasn't complaining though, because she was happy that Natsume would stick by her._

_"I want it to be a healthy, baby boy, if anything. Called Shiro Hikaru," Natsume told Mikan as she stared at him, surprised. He was already picking names. Mikan smiled, staring at Natsume happily,_

_"And if we have a little baby girl?" she asked him, hoping that he had a name in mind. Natsume grinned, holding Mikan's hand, the other laying on her stomach, like he was waiting for something to kick._

_"Yuki Rari?" he asked. Mikan threw her arms around him, giggling._

_"You got it!" she giggled, then started to kiss Natsume, making him fall against the bench that they sat on..._

"Wow!... This is so cool!" cried Yuki, running into Natsume's apartment. Even though it was 'regular' as he had said, it was quite luxurious and expensive to anothers eye. Yuki seemed to like it, however, seeing as she had Natsume taste and style. Yuki ran straight for the couch, stuffed with cushions, and fell into it, giggling as Natsume watched her.

Mikan would have done that.

After rolling around on the couch for a few seconds, Yuki was off and running around the apartment, grinning as Natsume smiled at his daughter, then pointed to a white door on the left,

"That's your room, go take your stuff in and have a look," he told her as she gasped, eyes wide and full of curiosity. Yuki ran towards the door fast, pushed it open, and suddenly screamed as she walked into the bedroom.

"I think she likes it," came a voice, and Natsume turned to see his little sister, smiling. Aoi walked towards Natsume, then swung her arms around his neck, hugging her older brother as he smiled,

"Hey. How did you get in?" he asked as Aoi grinned,

"Oh, you know. Picked a lock, found a cat flap... Natsume, you handed me a _key_, how else did you think I got in?" she asked him as he raised an eyebrow, trying to recall when he gave his sister a key to his apartment.

"I never gave you a key," he said. Aoi laughed,

"Oh, then I found it under the flowerpot." she told him, kissing her big brothers cheek before skipping off towards the couhc, sitting there and turning on the TV as Natsume rolled his eyes, then heard a piercing scream from Yuki's bedroom.

"I think she found the princess bed," Natsume muttered, and was thrown to the ground when Yuki jumped and glomped him, screaming happily, almost deafening Natsume. He would so need a hearing aid one day...

"Thank you, Natsume! It's so pretty! It's the _best_! This place is almost like a palace!" she squealed happily as Natsume smirked, hugging his daughter as she jumped up, helping Natsume to stand,

"Yes, but a palace isn't this small," Aoi put in as Natsume nodded. Yuki beamed, hugging Natsume tightly before running back into her room, where she found a pile of fluffy toys. Natsume knew that Yuki would love it.

"I'm glad she likes it; I had to put a lot of effort into finding all these girly things," Natsume said, more to himself than Aoi, as he sat beside his sister who smiled, patting her brothers head gently.

"I bet you did, Natsume," Aoi said, rolling her eyes as Natsume folded his arms, smirking.

"Yep. Remembering what Mikan liked wasn't easy, you know. I haven't seen for a long time," Natsume explained as Aoi nodded, smiling as they listened to the happy screams of Yuki erupting from her new bedroom.

"Hm, I guess so. But Mikan and Yuki are both easy to please, thankfully. So it wasn't as hard as you thought it would be." Aoi told him. Natsume agreed with his sister, who was right.

"Yeah, yeah... Miss know-it-all," he joked as Aoi smiled, nodding. Suddenly, Natsume was thrown into a bone-crushing hug, courtesy of Yuki, who was beaming.

"THANK YOU!" she screamed, rather loudly. Natsume shook his head as Yuki hugged him, kissing his cheek gently as Natsume lifted a hand, and mussed up his daughters hair as she frowned, then giggled.

"Er... You're welcome," he said to her, patting Yuki's head as she smiled,

"It's the _best_ bedroom I have ever had! Thank you so much, Natsume! I am so telling momma this tonight!" she cried out, and ran back into her pretty pink and white bedroom. Natsume frowned slightly,

"Joy, a lot of hassle from Mikan," he muttered as Aoi beamed,

"Why? Doesn't she want you to spoil Yuki at all? I mean, you _are_ her father, so you must be entitled to at least splash some cash on the kid. She deserves it!" Aoi said as Natsume nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but Mikan is just so difficult these days. It's almost like she doesn't want me to be with Yuki," Natsume mumbled as Aoi lost her smile, sighing to herself.

"Well, you did kind of leave her hanging there when she wanted to tell you that you had a little girl. I can't really blame her... I wouldn't want you spoiling whatever children I have if you disappointed me in any way. Mikan was very sad when you just walked away," Aoi replied. Natsume nodded, staring at the floor.

"Yep. I hate myself for that," he told her, truthfully. Aoi patted her brothers back gently,

"I kind of guessed. But don't worry... Mikan's trust will come back, in due time." she whispered as Natsume shook his head.

"Nah. She has someone else to rely on instead of me. She doesn't need to rely on me, now." Natsume said sadly as Aoi blinked. Was Natsume talking about Yuki, or someone else? She didn't understand, but just nodded like she did.

"Yeah, I guess." she muttered, then stood and walked towards the kitchen,

"I'll make some tea!" Aoi smiled, running towards the kettle as Natsume watched his sister. He was glad that he had her. He needed someone like Aoi in his life, because he didn't have Mikan anymore...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

"Yuki? Where are you? Yuki!" called Aoi, looking for her niece. Aoi didn't know where her niece was, and she swore that Natsume had installed invisible warp holes into his apartment, because Yuki was nowhere.

Aoi walked into the kitchen, and saw the table cloth flap slightly, and a shadow was forming under her feet. She smirked, and wrenched the cloth up quickly to find Yuki sitting there, gasping with a small grin on her face. A very Natsume-ish grin, she realised. Aoi grabbed Yuki's hand, and pulled her out from underneath the table.

"Found you! Despite having looked through this kitchen a billion times, I found you!" she cried out, a triumphant grin playing on her lips as Yuki giggled. Aoi the looked around the kitchen momentarily.

"Hmm, now to find Natsume..." she muttered as Yuki grinned, pointing towards a cupboard. Aoi stared at it. It was a cupboard that was big enough to fit a fully grown man inside! She smirked, and skipped towards it. She flung the door open, and revealed Natsume, sitting there and glaring up at his sister and daughter.

"Snitch!" he accused, staring at Yuki who just smirked happily as Natsume came out of the cupboard, standing upright as Aoi jumped up, happy and energetic.

"Ha! I found you, Natsume! Fair and square!" she yelled out proudly as Natsume stuck his tongue out at his sister,

"Only because Yuki told you where I was hiding! But don't think that she's so innocent... She teleported to different places every time you cam close to one of her spots," he told Aoi as Yuki gasped. Aoi poked Yuki in the arm gently,

"Little cheat," she giggled,

"You meanie! You shouldn't snitch on fellow hiders!" Yuki squealed indignantly as Natsume mussed up her hair, causing Yuki to scowl. He grinned,

"Oh, really? And what did _you_ just do to me a minute ago? You snitched, hypocrite!" he retorted as Yuki grumbled, patting her hair into place as Natsume nodded, knowing that he was right. Yuki then sighed,

"I'm tired of playing hide and go seek now, so lets do something else!" she cried out, beaming as Natsume rolled his eyes. Aoi tutted, shaking her head as Yuki pouted.

"Not until we've eaten, Miss Yuki Rari. I could hear your stomach growling throughout this whole apartment, even if you did teleport to who knows where. So, what do you wanna eat?" she asked, staring at Yuki as the girl pondered, then smiled,

"Macaroni cheese?" she asked sweetly. Aoi nodded, then turned to her brother,

"Same?" she asked, and received a silent nod from Natsume. Yuki went to look in the pantry for what she needed, and went to boil a pan of water to make the macaroni cheese. Natsume turned to his daughter, who was smiling up at him.

"Do you like it here?" he asked her,

"Yep! And so would momma! Hey, Natsume... Can me and momma come and live here, with you?" asked Yuki, hoping that Natsume would say yes.

Natsume hesitated,

"Er... Yuki, that would be a little, erm, _complicated_, if anything. Your mother and I aren't exactly an 'item'. It would be awkward if we both lived under the same roof," he explained as Yuki blinked, tilting her head slightly.

"Really? But all my friends' momma's and papa's live in the same place. Why should it be different for you two?" she asked curiously as Natsume rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yuki, your mom and I don't really _like_ each other like most parents do. For one, we aren't _married_, and I don't think your mother loves me." he whispered as Yuki shrugged,

"I wouldn't say that, Natsume." she told him quietly. Natsume shook his head,

"Yuki, you're a kid, you don't really understand... Anyway, your mom has somebody already. She can't live with me," he said gently as Yuki raised an eyebrow, suddenly confused.

"Natsume, I don't get what you're saying," she mumbled. Before Natsume could say anything, Aoi bounded towards her brother and Yuki, smiling.

"Yuki, honey. I brought you some juice," she said, handing the girl the glass. Yuki became even more confused,

"I didn't ask for juice," she said, then suddenly spyed the pill bottle in Natsume's hand. She narrowed her eyes, and slammed the juice down onto the counter, the contents splashing over the marble and the floor.

"Did momma give these to you!" she demanded loudly. Natsume didn't like the angry side of hsi daughter,

"Yuki, listen, your mom has good reasons to why you need to take these," Natsume started. Yuki cut him off, glaring.

"Like _what_, exactly? Natsume, I _hate_ these things! You can't force me to take those yucky pills!" she cried out, not caring about what Natsume had to say. He sighed heavily, staring at Yuki sadly,

"I know that I can't make you take these, Yuki, but please... These will help to keep your absences at bay. You don't want to get them frequently, Yuki." he told her as she stared at him, shaking her head.

"No, I don't, but those pills are _terrible_, Natsume... I am not taking them. My epilepsy isn't dangerous, so I don't have to take them." she hissed, then stomped towards her bedroom, and slammed her door shut as Natsume shook his head.

Aoi stared at her brother, then gently took the pills from his hand, and smiled sadly,

"Don't worry, Natsume. I'll talk to her and try to have her take them. But you tried your hardest, and Mikan can't blame you for not trying, can she?" whispered Aoi, who walked towards Yuki's room, and went in as Natsume sank into a kitchen chair, rubbing his forehead...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

Okies, thanks for reading! This is chapter 5b, to be honest, because chapter 5a got deleted, and I had to rethink the _whole_ plot line, so I was NOT happy with myself! Anyways, thanks for waiting! I love you all, and thanks once again for reading my stories, however boring they may get! Next chapter is 6!!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. To Be Held By Only You

**Eyes of Mine**

Yuki is becoming frustrated with her parents trying to always make her take her pills, and so she refuses to do what they want. But she isn't really rebelling, is she? Natsume is trying to find out whether or not Mikan will start to trust him again, and Mikan is struggling to cope with her feelings for Natsume. Will Natsuem find out about Mikan and will Mikan learn about what she really feels about Natsume?

Me: Thanks for reading these notcies, but if you don't, then okay, whatever! Anyways, hope you enjoy the latest installment to Eyes of Mine! I enjoy writing this, but the last chapter actually bored me, seeing as I had to write it out a second time! I accidentally deleted the first one, being the dolt I am! Oh well, teehee! Anyways, thanks for supporting me!

Explanation on Epilepsy: I don't exactly know what it is, to be honest, but it really differs between people. Dangerous types of epilepsy are the ones with fits. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, you fall, froth at the mouth and twitch violently. A less dangerous version is the absence epilepsy, where you just go off into your own little world randomly. No one can tell when you will drift off, it just happens. I had a friend with epilepsy, and I do miss her.

Disclaimer: I DO own Gakuen Alice...

Lawyer: HEY! Gets herd of lawyers and judges GET HER!!

Me: Oopsie... My mistake. I do nto own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. The plot line of this story is purely mine, despite the fact that I based Our Sadness off of a song I love, very much. I DO however own Yuki Rari. I love the name Rari. I migth call my first baby girl Rari, haha!

Notcie: Thank you for reading this story and enjoying it! Also, thank you for supporting me through my dream to be a writer. So many of you want me to fulfill that dream, so I am happy! I hope to one day achieve my dream. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, thank you!

Message of Love: I send love to everyone out there who reads my stories! To my family, who have always stood by me through difficult decisions and to my toaster, Finnigan, and to my USB memory stick, Claire. Also, I send love to the soapy spoon and the people who found it funny!

SOAPY SPOON!!

**Chapter Six:**** To Be Held By Only You**

_Aoi stared at her brother, then gently took the pills from his hand, and smiled sadly,_

_"Don't worry, Natsume. I'll talk to her and try to have her take them. But you tried your hardest, and Mikan can't blame you for not trying, can she?" whispered Aoi, who walked towards Yuki's room, and went in as Natsume sank into a kitchen chair, rubbing his forehead..._

"She didn't take her pills. Instead, she flipped out at me. It reminded me of something you would do," Natsume told Mikan as she glared at him momentarily, then turned to stare at her daughter, hesitating. She shook her head. Her daughter seemed happy, but it was a fact that Yuki was ignoring Natsume.

"She's being so... so _difficult_, Natsume! I think she is rebelling against me, I'm sure of it." she told him in a quiet voice as Natsume nodded. That was definately a possibility,

"Yeah. Luckily, you didn't really rebel against me, just the teachers." he grinned as Mikan scowled, tutting slightly. She placed her hands on her hips,

"Natsume, don't bring up our past relationship, it's over, remember? Anyway, we need to get Yuki to take her pills, or she'll end up spacing out more than she should. I don't want her stopping in the middle of the streets one day. I could just walk off without her!" cried Mikan, desperate all of a sudden. Natsume placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Mikan, you wouldn't. You would permanently look over your shoulder, or hold her hand. You care about her too much to not take care of her. You're overprotective... Kinda like me," he said. Mikan gave him a small smile, nodding.

"I guess... you're right. Even though I don't want to admit it." she said gently, then looked over her shoulder at Yuki, who was listening to them intently. Mikan closed the door, and leaned against it, staring up at Natsume.

"Thanks for trying, though." she told him as he nodded,

"Yeah... Other than her being mad at me, everything went along quite smoothly. She has our tempers, you know." Natsume remembered, and Mikan gave a small nod, and a light giggle.

"Yes, she is very... fiery in spirit. She definately gets that from her daddy," Mikan smiled. Natsume stared at the pretty woman standing in front of him. He felt compelled to kiss Mikan, but he remembered something. His eyes trailed down her arm, and onto her ring finger.

He couldn't see a ring there. He blinked, and so did Mikan.

"Hey... Where's your ring?" he asked Mikan, who stared down at her left hand, realising what Natsume was talking about.

"My ring...? I left it in my room. Wait... How did you know I had a ring? I haven't worn it in... years." she said, realising when she had last worn the ring. It was the first time that she had seen Natsume in years, when he had walked off without even listening to whatever she had to say.

He must have seen it then,

"Oh... So you saw that, back then?" asked Mikan as Natsume nodded. He wondered why she wasn't wearing the ring. Was she having a fight with her husband. He then felt a flicker of hope arise when he thought of Mikan probably divorcing the man she had married. He still had a chance with her...

"Yes... But why haven't you worn it for so long?" he asked her as she paused, then stepped closer to Natsume.

"Because... I got heartbroken, a long time ago. I stopped wearing that ring when I felt there was nothing left for me. Do you understand?" she whispered. Natsume saw a tear trickle from her eye. Natsume took Mikan's hand in his,

"Don't cry. I hate it when I see you upset." he told her as she nodded, then let Natsume wipe her eyes for her. Natsume then started to run his fingers through Mikan's hair slowly as she stared at him, a shudder running up her spine from the feeling that was rising into her heart,

"I know that, Natsume. But answer me. Do you understand?" she asked him quietly, staring at him, looking into his crimson eyes as he stared into Mikan's chocolate brown orbs.

"Sort of, but right now... You're pretty hard to read," he said as Mikan pouted slightly, then shook her head, backing away from Natsume slightly.

"Why did you run away from me, when I had so many things to tell you?" she asked him, but wouldn't wait for his answer. Mikan opened the door, leaving Natsume standing there. She gave him a small smile.

"Now it's my turn to run away from you without listening. Bye bye, Natsume." she whispered, then closed the door. Mikan ran towards Yuki, and wrapped her arms around her daughter who hugged her back, whilst Natsume ran a hand through his messy hair, then ran off.

He would have to answer her question another day...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

"Do you want to go ice skating with me?" Natsume asked. Mikan stared at him, open mouthed as Yuki bounced towards Natsume, happy with him once again. It wasn't so hard to sweeten up his daughter, because she was back to being his friend when he bought her a new set of earings.

Mikan, however, was a little gobsmacked at Natsume's proposal.

"Natsume... Are you asking Yuki, because you couldn't _possibly_..." she started. Natsume grinned,

"I'm asking you _both_. So don't worry, it's not a date, Mikan. Just an outing. I want you to have some fun, too. Get out of your apartment and go somewhere _other_ than the grocery store or Ruka and Imai's place. You need to experience a thrill," he told her as she blushed, staring at him.

"What about my chores? I need to wash the dishes, do the laundry and cook dinner." she told him as he rolled his eyes. Why was she making up excuses? He knew that she wanted to go... He could see it in her pretty big eyes.

"Then I can help you with the first two, and buy you dinner after we've been skating, or better yet... Leave the laundry and dishes. Have a lazy day," he said as Mikan thought it over, biting her lip.

"But... I haven't gone ice skating for a long time," she muttered, remembering the last time she had tried ice skating. It hadn't gone so well...

"Then I'll help you, won't I? And Yuki too, of course. Look, you two need to spend some time together outside of your apartment and that kindergarten. So come one. Have some fun," he said, tempting Mikan as she thought about it whilst Yuki tugged at her mothers hand gently,

"Aw, please, momma! It'll be loadsa fun! I wanna go ice skating with Natsume! _Pleeeeeeease!"_ she begged. Mikan sighed. She couldn't say no to her daughters puppy dog face. It was far too cute and loveable to resist!

"Eurgh... _fine_. We'll go. But _only_ if Natsume helps me to wash the dishes." she said with a smirk as Natsume nodded, then walked into the apartment. Mikan followed him, the door closing after her as she watched Natsume walk towards the sink, where a load of dishes, plates and cutlery were stacked up, covered by soap and music.

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of a thing called a dishwasher?" he asked Mikan, who took out some rubber gloves, and passed them to Natsume as Yuki watched with interest.

"Yes, but I want to do this the _old fashioned_ way, Natsume. It will give you a chance to experience manual labour, right?" she asked him, then scooped up some bubbles in her gloved hand, and blew them onto Natsume's face as Yuki's eyes widened at the sight.

Natsume suddenly shoved some bubbles, and water, onto Mikan's head as she gasped, giggling meekly.

It took a while, but Mikan and Natsume eventually finished the washing, but ended up soapy and their clothes drenched from their washing-up fight...

_"Natsume! I can't do this! I'm gonna fall!" cried Mikan loudly as she held onto a thick tree branch tightly, staring at the surface of ice she was standing on. Mikan had been forced to come outside that winter, wearing her ice skates, purchased by Natsume, but she didn't trust the thin, sharp blades. She didn't trust the thick ice on the lake, either. Natsume rolled his eyes,_

_"No you aren't, you stupid girl. Look, it's perfectly safe. Watch," he told her, and Mikan watched as Natsume skated along the ice, leaving patterns on its surface and doing a double axel. Mikan stared in amazement._

_She didn't know that Natsume could do something so graceful like ice skating, especially a triple axel._

_"See. It's safe, and easy... For me," he grinned as Mikan glared at him, then let one hand leave the branch she was holding hesitantly. She then brought it back a little, before holding it out to Natsume, who took her gloved hand in his._

_"Don't joke! You know that these things take time to learn," Mikan said in a trembling voice as Natsume smirked, then pulled Mikan towards him forcefully, meaning that she had to let go of the branch. Mikan let out a loud squeal, piercing Natsume's ears. He winced, but made sure that she was holding his hand tightly._

_"Come on. I'll look after you," he promised as Mikan nodded,_

_"You'd better!" she cried out, letting Natsume lead her around the lake slowly. She didn't fall, and she knew that she was enjoying the ice skating. She smiled as she watched her feet glide along the clear ice. She then saw the reflection of hers and Natsume's hands together. Mikan blushed._

_After a while, Natsume stopped, staring at Mikan._

_"Can you do it by yourself now?" he asked her as Mikan paused, then gave a nod and a smile._

_"I think so!" she beamed as Natsume smiled gently, and patted her head fondly as she stared up at him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of Natsume's hand._

_Mikan started to glide her skates along the ice, which was smooth no more, and she was doing fine, which pleased the both of them._

_"Natsume! I'm doing it! Look at me! I'm doing it right!" she cried out happily, turning around and starting to skate backwards as Natsume nodded, then suddenly saw a small stone come into contact with Mikan's skate blade._

_"Argh!" Mikan cried, starting to fall backwards as Natsume's eyes widened,_

_"Mikan!" he yelled, and sped towards her as fast as he could. He grabbed Mikan before she could fall onto the hard ice, and instead of her back coming into contact with it, his did._

_Mikan's eyes snapped open when she realised her fall had been cushioned. She gasped, her eyes wide._

_"Oh, Natsume! Are you hurt!" she cried out, almost screaming as he stared at Mikan, obviously in a lot of pain from the fall._

_"Idiot... Of course I'm hurt! The impact of you on top of me and me hitting the ice isn't exactly a pillow haven! You aren't the lightest brick!" he snapped coldly as Mikan's lower lip wobbled, and tears trickled down her eyes,_

_"Natsume... I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... I'll never skate again!" she wailed as Natsume stared at her. He then sighed, and placed a hand on her head. He kissed Mikan's forehead gently._

_"Baka... You shouldn't blame yourself. A stupid stone was in your path. This is not your fault. I want to ice skate with you again, one day, so please... Don't beat yourself up about it," he told her, as kindly as he could, as Mikan's eyes brimmed all over again._

_"Oh, Natsume!" she howled, hugging him tightly as he smirked,_

_"Reason why you need to ice skate again; I can see your panties because of the ice, and your skirt has flipped," he told her, rather bluntly, as Mikan screeched, and suddenly stood up in anger. She threw some snow over Ntausme head as he laughed. Of course the snow melted due to Natsume's alice, and Natsume got up, running after Mikan who could never outrun her boyfriend, even if he _did_ have a hurt back..._

"Waaah! This scares the hell outta me!" cried Mikan, clinging to the edge of the ice rink as she stared at the ice beneath her. Natsume sighed. Hadn't he been down that road with Mikan before?

"Oh, come on! It's not that hard or scary! Look, Yuki's doing it!" he said, pointing towards their daughter, who was successful in managing to skate without falling over. She was giggling, and skating with other people, mainly children.

Mikan pouted,

"Yeah, but she has her fathers courage! I have none of that, Natsume! I'm a little scaredy cat, so just let me run away!" she snapped, but Natsume wasn't having any of it, and pulled her hand into his, even though she brought it back numerous times.

"Look, Mikan, you made me clean dishes the slave way, so I'm making you face the ice. I'm not going to look up your skirt this time," he growled as Mikan frowned, and placed her hands on her hips.

"That's because I put jeans on," she pointed out. Natsume then grinned. Mikan wondered why,

"You took your hands off the side," he said, and Mikan saw that he was right. She screamed lightly, people turning to stare at her, and quickly grabbed the side again as Natsume pried her hands away, and guided her to the centre of the rink with him. Mikan shook her head,

"No no no!" she cried out, childishly as Natsume rolled his eyes, then pulled her closer towards him,

"Come on, Mikan. Stop acting like a little baby and skate with me. I won't let you fall," he promised, whispering to her as she blushed a deep red colour. Mikan gave a low nod, and let Natsume lead her as they skated.

Natsume held onto Mikan's hands tightly whilst Yuki skated aroudn on her own, spinning, doing a double axel. It wasn't perfect, but she could practice it. Mikan focused more on her feet than anything, but Natsume focused on Mikan.

After a while, Mikan had trusted herself and was skating on her own. Slowly, and with Natsume attached to her side, but she was skating by herself. She smiled as she skated around the rink safely, with kids whooshing past her, and Natsume ready to save her if he needed to.

Of course, the damsel always needed her knight in shining armour... er, skates.

Mikan, being extremely clumsy, suddenly stopped, but leaned over too much, and was falling. She didn't realise that she was until too late, and Natsume, being Mikan's knight, quickly caught her and pulled her into his arms. Mikan was lifted from the ground, and held bridal style by Natsume.

Her face turned red.

"A-anou..." she started, staring at Natsume as he skated effortlessly towards the stairs, and carried Mikan into the stands where he sat her down as she turned a deeper shade of red. Mikan then gasped, in pain.

"Ow! My ankle!" she cried out. Natsume tutted. She was such a damsel, he thought. He took off Mikan's skates, and pressed a thumb against her ankle. She winced as he stared up at her. Mikan stared straight back at Natsume,

"It's only a sprain, so don't worry. It isn't like you hurt your back or broke your neck," he told her, standing and then sitting beside Mikan as she nodded, staring down at her knee's, then at Natsume shyly.

"Erm... Thanks, for looking out for me. You didn't have to," she told him in a meek voice as he stared at Mikan briefly, then nodded and grabbed Mikan's hand in his, her left hand, and checked for the ring. It wasn't there.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Mikan stared down at her hand, then took it and stared at her ring finger,

"You're looking for my ring," she whispered. Natsume knew she had caught him, and it was no use lieing, so he gave a nod. Mikan lifted her hand, still staring at her ring finger with sadness,

"Do you want to answer my question, then? I mean, seeing as we don't have muchelse to do." she said as Natsume turned to face her fully. He nodded as Mikan smiled, then repeated her question from the previous day.

"I am curious to know... Why did you run away from me so long ago? I had a lot to tell you, so why did you just run off?" she asked him gently. Natsume thought how to string the words together, then answered Mikan.

"Because I saw that ring on your finger. It got me to thinking that you were married, which you probably are, seeing as you're the most beautiful girl on this planet. Dumb as anything, but still beautiful. It upset me, Mikan. I thought that I'd lost you," he told her as she stared at him, shaking her head.

"Lose me?" she then laughed quietly, "Natsume... You can't just _lose_ me. I spring back up every second, so I am pretty much impossible to miss. And why would I want to get married? I love you." she whispered, and Natsume's heart wrenched.

"Huh? B-But, the ring, on your finger..." he started as Mikan paused, then put a hand in her pocket, and brought out the pretty gold ring. On closer inspection, Natsume saw something inscripted into the ring,

"Can I explain now? Will you run away no more?" she asked him. Natsume nodded, staring into Mikan's eyes intently as she held out the ring, and put it into his palm.

"I... lost the necklace you gave me down a drain. I tried ever so hard to get it back, but I couldn't. So I went to the jewellers, and I got this ring. I couldn't find a necklace like the one you gave me, so, I decided on a ring, and I placed it on my ring finger, hoping that one day you would come back for me and ask me to marry you. It was my promise ring." she explained as Natsume started to feel guilty.

So that was why she had the ring,

"An-anything else?" he asked. Mikan nodded,

"I wanted to tell you how much I missed you, how much I wished to be in your arms and for you to say 'I love you', but when you walked away, my heart broke and I thought that I had nothing to live for. I thought that you did not love me anymore." she whispered as Natsume stared down at the ring, reading the inscription on it,

_When you smile, My life becomes worthwhile._

"The day you walked away from me, I cried for the first time since graduation," she admitted as Natsume looked up to see Mikan's tears falling down her cheeks slowly. Natsume brought a hand to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes as she closed them, and placed her hand over Natsume's.

"Don't leave me again! I couldn't take it if you just left me standing alone, with Yuki... I need you! More than anything, and Yuki needs her daddy!" she wailed pulling his hand closer to her. She stared up at Natsume, who was blurred through her teary vision.

"I won't leave you. Not if you don't want me too... I promise," he said as Mikan grabbed him, and was hugging him tightly. Natsume stared down at the sobbing woman he still loved, then held onto her in return as she buried her head into her chest.

"I still love you," Mikan whispered, clutching Natsume's shirt tightly as Natsume kissed the top of her head, then lay his own head against hers.

The two were unaware of Yuki watching them from the other side of the rink, a tear falling down her cheek and hitting the cold ice beneath her feet,

She was losing her mother to someone else, and she didn't want that to happen...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

Oooooh, Yuki isn't happy. I've drastically changed her personality over night. In a previous chapter, she did tell Mikan that she had a feeling Natsume loved her and also that she wanted Mikan to be happy again, no matter what, but for a child with a single parent, it can actually be hard. I should know, because I got jealous when I thought my father would go with another woman, even though I wanted him to be happy. I am making a selfish character who is basically me, so yayness! She's me! Anywhoo, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was shorter, but I had so much fun writing this!

_**Lots of love and hugs, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. The Love I Hold For You

**Eyes of Mine**

Mikan has told Natsume how she really feels, and now it's time for Natsume to reveal his, too! But Yuki isn't happy, but why? Can it be that she is actually jealous of her mothers affection for her biological father? Does she want to lose Mikan? Yuki will start to show how she really feels, and rebel against her parents. How will Natsume and Mikan react to what Yuki can unleash, and how far can their daughter actually go?

Notice of Randomness: Thanks for reading the un-important notices, but if you just skip them and head straight into the story, then sure, whatever. One day, these notices might be important! Highly doubtful, but partially true. I could one day say that I will _not_ become a writer, and instead become a computer hacker or something weird like that. Highly doubtful, but still possible. Anyways, that was randomer than most. Thanks for reading!

Me: Ooooh, Yuki's rebelling and becoming a jealous little tyke. I want to take a real approach to a child gaining a new person in their life. I experienced this myself two years back, adn became jealous about my father gaining a new woman in his life. I was happy for him, but I became rather unhappy about the fact that my dad had someone else in his life. I guess I just wanted to be happy for him, but couldn't bear to let him go. This is how I want Yuki to act. I think out of all my siblings, I was the only one to become jealous and hate the fact that my dad had found another person to love.

He didn't get a girlfriend, though, and is back with my mummy, so yay!

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning the olympic torch... Wait, what does the olympics have to do with this? Nah, I don't own Gakuen Alice or the plot line and characters. I however do own Yuki Rari, who is a sweet character, but easily made jealous. Kinda like yours truly!

Jealousy is not a good aspect of your personality, kids. That little green monster can get you into trouble one day!

Message of Love: I send love to all my reviewers, my sisters and brothers, my pet dogs, my shoes, my toaster named Finnigan, my USB called Clare and the SOAPY SPOON. Why you guys thought that was funny, I don't really know, lol.

SOAP COVERED SPOON!!

And happy reading, people!

**Chapter Seven:**** The Love I Hold For You**

_"I still love you," Mikan whispered, clutching Natsume's shirt tightly as Natsume kissed the top of her head, then lay his own head against hers._

_The two were unaware of Yuki watching them from the other side of the rink, a tear falling down her cheek and hitting the cold ice beneath her feet,_

_She was losing her mother to someone else, and she didn't want that to happen..._

"Thank you for the day out. It was fun," Mikan smiled as Natsume walked her to the apartment door. Mikan was happy again, which Yuki was glad about, but she just couldn't help but glare at Natsume through her jealousy.

"You're welcome... I've missed days like this where I could spend time with you." he admitted as Mikan nodded, then stared at Yuki, who had barged right into the apartment after finding the key in her mtohers handbag, and was in her bedroom already. Mikan blushed,

"So," she muttered as Natsume stared at her, then put his ahnd underneath Mikan's chin, and lifted her face closer to his as Mikan went a deeper shade of red. Natsume leaned closer to her. Mikan half-closed her eyes, wodnering what he would do.

Natsume's lips were close to hers, but Mikan was quick, and tilted her face so that he instead kissed her cheek gently. He blinked, wondering why she wouldn't kiss him on the mouth.

"We can't go too fast," Mikan said apologetically, "we should go slowly. I'll be as hard to get as I was in school, so try your hardest, okay? No kisses on the first or second dates, as they say... So just try to be patient, Mr. Hyuuga," she teased, placing a fingr on his lips then gently pushing him away with a quiet giggle.

Mikan then closed the door behind her, and leaned against it, her heart fluttering. She was once again in love, and she knew it.

Yuki watched her mother from her bedroom, and let out a silent growl from deep inside of her. She backed into her room, closing her door behind her, then walking towards her bed. She stared at a picture of her and her mother together, happy and smiling, well... Yuki was happy.

Yuki hated the fact that she couldn't make her own mother happy like Natsume could. She wanted to make her mother smile, and to make her life complete. But Natsume just had to spoil it all, didn't he?

Yuki glared at the photo, throwing it to the floor angrily. The glass smashed into tiny shards, and the picture faced the floor as Yuki threw herself onto her bed, the tears welling in her eyes. She sniffed, burying her head into her pillow, crying silently to herself whilst her mother hummed happily in the kitchen, smiling to herself...

"Morning!" yelled a familiar voice that morning. Yuki was just waking up when she heard the door open and her mother's voice fill the air. She also heard Natsume's voice above her mothers. Why was he there, at their apartment so early in the morning? It wasn't even a day for him to take her out!

She scurried out of bed, her covers around her as she shuffled towards the door. She walked around the glass that lay on her floor. Obviously Mikan had not seen it, because everything was where it had been beforehand, and Yuki pulled open the door to see Natsume there, with her mother, who was smiling up at him.

"Natsume?" Yuki said as the man turned around to stare at his daughter, grinning.

"Hey there, kiddo! You just woke up? You're so much like your mom!" he joked as Mikan threw a cloth at his head, then brought out a galss and a carton of orange juice for Yuki,

"Don't listen to him, Yuki honey! He's just a meanie!... Anyway, what are you doing here, so early in the morning? It's a work day, isn't it?" she asked as Natsume smirked,

"Yep, and I am driving you to work! Yuki, however, is coming over to my apartment, as I have decided to teach her. Your brain isn't really up to it, you see, because you barely have one." he said, playfully insulting Mikan who giggled, then threw another cloth onto his head.

"Shut up! Come on, Yuki, breakfast time! And Natsume, thank you for offering to take me to work. It's very sweet of you," she said happily as Yuki walked towards the table, and sipped her orange juice. She stared at Natsume closely, and saw him hold out his hand, ready to hold Mikan's.

She snarled in her mind as she drank her orange juice. Mikan then suddenly held out the pills,

"You need to take these today, Yuki, honey." she said gently as Yuki eyed the pills, then glared at her mother angrily. Mikan raised an eyebrow, putting her hand out more as Yuki stared at the pills in disgust.

"Please. For me?" asked Mikan. Yuki narrowed her eyes at Mikan, but took the pills from Mikan's hand and stuck them in her mouth, She drank some orange, and swallowed the pills. Mikan smiled, then hugged her daughter and kissed her,

"Oh, good girl! Thank you," she whispered, then went to make her daughter some breakfast as Natsume watched Mikan, sitting on the kitchen counter as Mikan smiled whenever she passed him. She also smiled at Yuki, and her daughter saw the happy, beautiful smile on her face.

It was the first smile that she had seen of Mikan's that was happy and filled with joy. It made her feel happy, but also angry. She gripped the glass of orange juice tightly, but neither of her parents noticed this,

"Hey, Yuki honey, do you want to go to the cinema to see a movie later on today? Just me and you?" Mikan asked her daughter, who looked up from the space she was staring at. Natsume was helping Mikan with making the breakfast, and seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Huh? Really?" Yuki asked, blinking as Mikan nodded,

"Yep! We need to spend some more time together! You being with Natsume all the time is making momma jealous! I want you all to myself!" Mikan said happily as Yuki stared at her mtoher, then smiled. Her mother wanted her all to herself? Did that mean she didn't want Natsume...?

Yuki seemed happy with this, but when she saw the way that her mother stared at Natsume, Yuki realised that her mother also wanted Natsume. That made Yuki sad, a little.

Yuki then jumped off her chair, and walked towards her bedroom to get dressed. Neither of her parents noticed, they were too busy acting childish with each other. Mikan was flicking water at Natsume, who was currently trying to burn Mikan's dress. Mikan wasn't having _any_ of it...

_**Let's return to a happier time...**_

_"Momma! Momma!" cried a little girl, her shoulder length hair pulled back into small pigtails. The girl had dark chestnut brown hair, and the prettiest eyes that anyone had ever seen; A perfect crimson red, with a hint of amber dotting the irises. She was a beautiful little girl, and had a beautiful smile to top it all off._

_"Yuki!" called Mikan, smiling as she stared at her daughter, then crouched down so that Yuki could run into her mothers arms. Mikan smiled as she stood up straight, holding her little daughter in her arms. But as she smiled, she hid her true sadness. She did not want her daughter to be opened up to a world of sorrow and woe.._

_"Momma! I made a snow ducky!" cried the girl happily, throwing her tiny arms aroudn her mothers neck. Mikan giggled, and walked towards the little snow ducky that sat on the ice covered bench in the park. Mikan stared at it, then patted her daughters head._

_"Oh, he's so cute, Yuki! What's his name?" Mikan asked her daughter as the little girl beamed happily, glad that her mother liked her snow ducky, which was just a ball of snow with two stones stuck into it for eyes and a half-eaten bread stick for the beak. It was cute, in a weird way._

_"His name is Wuka!" laughed Yuki, and she patted her mothers head before giggling cutely again. Mikan smiled. Her daughter was so sweet and cute, especially when she mis-pronounced words._

_For a moment, Mikan showed a genuine smile, and for that small moment, she forgot about her worries and Natsume, and she was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life. She felt complete by just standing there with her daughter, staring at the little snow ducky sitting on the bench, staring up at them._

_Yuki hugged her mtoher tightly, then kissed Mikan's cold cheek,_

_"I love you, momma!" she yelled out, "This is the best day ever! Come on, Wuka!" she jumped out of Mikan's arms, and ran to pick up the snow ducky carefully. Mikan smiled, then through the white snow, Mikan saw a golden glint. She looked down at her hand, and widened her eyes when she saw the ring placed on her ring finger._

_The memories of Natsume came flooding back to Mikan, and her smile faded as she lifted her hand to stare at the pretty ring. Mikan sighed sadly, and a tear escaped from her eye, falling onto her cheek. It ran down halfway, then slowly froze from the coldness of the air._

_Mikan shook her head, then put her hand in her pocket, and followed her daughter who was running through the park, smiling at her snow ducky..._

Yuki finsihed changing, and walked out of her room to see that her mother was busily tyeing her hair into a messy, lospsided ponytail. Mikan frowned at her feeble attempt, but left it the way it was. Mikan skipped towards Yuki, then, and smiled.

It was a very pretty smile, one which was filled with happiness and love for Yuki. Yuki stared up at her mother, seeing that her eyes were filled with something that wasn't sadness or woe.

"We're going in a moment, honey! Are you almost ready?" Mikan asked Yuki, who just simply nodded as her mother beamed, then kissed Yuki on her cheek and forehead. Mikan then held her daughters hands in hers,

"You're a good kid, Yuki. I would _never_ swap you for the world." Mikan said sweetly, then checked over her shoulder to see where Natsume was. He was staring out of the window, so Mikan turned back to Yuki, "Whatever happens from here on out, Yuki... You're always number 1 in my life!"

"Momma... Are you saying that Natsume's entering our lives fully?" Yuki asked as Mikan blinked, biting down on her lip gently. Her daughter was quick and smart, just like her father. Mikan then nodded, and gave Yuki a gentle smile.

"That just might happen, Yuki. But you're always gonna be my baby, no matter what. No one can take you away from me," Mikan told her, and kissed her forehead again. Mikan turned, and walked towards Natsume, smiling as Yuki closed her bedroom door, then leaned against it, lowering her gaze to the ground as she listened to her mtohers voice, and then Natsume's.

Yuki's tears fell down her face, but nobody noticed...

-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --  
-- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX --

"Thanks for taking us to work and then home again, Natsume. You didn't have to, you know." Mikan said, blushing like a school girl as she talked to Natsume at the door that afternoon. Yuki had retired to her bedroom, as she didn't want to interrupt her parents and their conversation.

"Yeah, but I wanted to. It means that I can be in the same space as you, breath your air, all that romantic mumbo-jumbo," he said heartily as Mikan raised an eyebrow,

"Romantic? More like a little creepy, Natsume. You sound like a paedophile or a stalker... But you were always good at stalking, weren't you?" she asked in a sly tone as Natsume grinned, suddenly pulling Mikan close to him as she gasped, falling against his body, blushing madly.

"And how would you know that. Sakura?" he asked her in a low voice as Mikan stared up at him, blinking bashfully before muttering,

"Just a wild guess," she mumbled, then pulled away from Natsume as he stared at her, then he leaned towards Mikan, and put his mouth close to her ear,

"You're such a cutie when you blush. I wish I could make you go redder... Oh wait, I've just remembered how to do that," he told her delicately as she shuddered, realising what he meant. Mikan stared at him sharply, shaking her head.

"Pervert!" she cried out, quietly so that Yuki didn't hear anything. Mikan whipped around, ready to walk back into the apartment, but Natsume was quick, and caught hold of her wrist, smirking.

"I may be a pervert, but isn't that what you love about me?" he asked her as she stood there, thinking about what to say. Natsume wasn't impatient, but he knew that she knew he was right. He smirked as Mikan lifted her head slightly,

"... Hm, that's one of the reasons." she muttered as Natsume pulled her back towards him, and hugged her from behind.

"Any other reasons that I may need to know?" he asked in a quiet voice as Mikan blushed harder, struggling weakly against Natsume's embrace. She wasn't trying so hard, she wanted him to hold her the way he was. It made her feel complete, almost.

"Your... bad attitude," she said,

"Oh, yeah, that's a good point. All the good girls like a bad boy. Number one asset in a boyfriend as hunky as me," he said rather thoughtfully as Mikan giggled,

"Your kindness that you only show to certain people," she pointed out. Natsume grinned,

"Yup. Extremely kind," he said,

"And your cool and calm attitude. That's a good thing about you," she replied as Natsume nodded, starting to hum a little tune as Mikan thought of the next point,

"Your warmth," she stated, "The way you hold me... Your kisses," she whispered as Natsume stared at her. Mikan turned to face him, still blushing, but still smiling gently up at him.

"But what I like most about you is that horrible temper of yours! And your jealousy. Your temper just seems to _attract_ me to you," she told him, then gently pushed Natsume away with a small smile as she opened her apartment door.

"Goodbye, Natsume. Sleep well tonight," she told him as he watched Mikan leave him standing there. He gave himself a small smirk, then walked off. He knew that Mikan still loved him, and she was back in his arms, slowly coming back to him... He was getting the girl he loved back, and he was happier than anyone else in the world...

"I-itai..." cried Yuki, a tear falling down her face as she stared at her bleeding finger. She guessed that she had become absent, and her hand had fallen on top of the broken glass from her picture frame. She sniffed, staring at the blood seeping from the wound in her finger. It wasn't the only cut; There were more on her hand, and it hurt!

"Momma," she whispered, more tears falling from her eyes. She stared at the bleeding hand, shaking her head.

"MOMMA!" she yelled out, and burst into tears as Mikan suddenly came running in after hearing her daughters cry. When she saw her daughter sitting on the floor with a bleeding hand, Mikan gasped loudly.

"Yuki, your hand! Oh, my poor little baby! You've cut your hand and broke your picture frame!" cried Mikan, suddenly crying herself as she ran to get some bandages fro her daughter as Yuki watched her mother run around frantically for herself.

"Here, Yuki, don't worry... your momma will take care of you! Don't cry, please! It's okay, I'll stop the bleeding!" Mikan wailed, and started to wrap the bandage around her daughters hand, rather clumsily, as Yuki watched her mother, her tears starting to dry.

When Mikan was finished, she wailed some more as Yuki stared at the poor attempt that Mikan called a bandaged hand. Suddenly, Yuki giggled.

"He... Haha! Ha! Silly momma!" she laughed as Mikan opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as Yuki patted Mikan's head, tilting her head and beaming sweetly at her mother.

"You're the worst at doing bandages, and you cry when I do!... But despite those flaws, they make you such a perfect momma! You really care about me!" smiled Yuki as Mikan stared at her, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"O-of course I do, Yuki! Momma loves you so much! I love you lots and lots, my little baby! Oh, Yuki! Don't bleed again!" cried Mikan, sweeping Yuki into a hug as Yuki buried her head into her mothers soft, longish hair. She sniffed, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Momma... You're so silly... But Yuki loves you," she whispered, but Mikan didn't hear her, for she was crying herself as she held her precious daughter against her...

--  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--

Hm, this chapter was somewhat shorter, but oh well... The original was extremely short, but I kicked my butt and write some more. Honestly, I am feeling extremely lazy today. I am tired and yawning... Oh well, I made Yuki smile in this chapter! I also got Mikan to reveal what she likes about Natsume, yayness! Basically, Natsume is the guy I wanna marry! Lol!! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! Read the next one that will come out soon! Bye bye.

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. The Love I Share With You

**Eyes of Mine**

Mikan is falling for Natsume all over again! So can anybody hear the bells? Natsume loves Mikan and is glad to have her back in his life, but do they know how Yuki feels about this? Is Yuki happy that her mother is finally fully happy again, or will Yuki just become jealous of her mothers happiness? Can Yuki bear to share her dear mother with someone who loves her just as much? Yuki is only a child, but what can she do? NXM

Notice From Me: Okay, thank you for deciding to actually read Eyes of Mine! I am really happy that I have people like you supporting my writing and I can't wait to continue this story, but tell you the truth... THE ENDING IS SURELY NEAR!!! In a few chapters, I will end this story about lost love which has been found again, and I will probably create a new story, but for a different anime, and thats hard to do, because I am SO dedicated to creating Gakuen Alice fanfiction! Anyway, I thank all of the people who enjoy reading what I write, who have liked my plots and have stayed reading through all the typo errors and the boring lines... I JUST LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Me: Yuki's kinda con-fuuused~ This is the real life thing here, I guess, where a child wonders whether or not she wants mommy to get married to a new man he or she doesn't even know. I mean, I was that way, but I was 14, lol. So I kind of based Yuki's jealousy on my own, so yeah... But I never broke a picture or anything. That is all purely made up stuff. Anyways, I wanted to try and capture what a kid in this situation would do if they have been with one parent for a long time. I probably didn't capture it so well. -rolls eyes at typicalness-

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning the cadbury's factory and the weasels of ascabar... Wait, what the heck? I don't even know what I'm talking about! Sorry... I don't own Gakuen Alice. Those rights belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi-sensai! She is my idol! Yeah!

Don't let jealousy get to you, kids. It isn't a pretty aspect. It could cost you a lot.. Not that its cost me anything as of yet... But it might, so watch out.

Message of Love: I just want to send love to everyone out there that I know. My little sister, my older sisters, my older brothers, our dogs, the soon-to-be-born puppies and my parents. I also send love and hugs to those of you who like what I write, and then some love to my friends who stand by me through all those hard times that have passed and are yet to come... Also to my teacher, who wants me to aspire to be whatever I want to be. Thanks!

Soapy Spoon says hi! -I had so much fun writing out these notices- Oh, and sorry for the long wait! I had no school for a week, plus major writers block for a few days... Sorry!

**Chapter Eight:**** The Love I Share With You**

_"O-of course I do, Yuki! Momma loves you so much! I love you lots and lots, my little baby! Oh, Yuki! Don't bleed again!" cried Mikan, sweeping Yuki into a hug as Yuki buried her head into her mothers soft, longish hair. She sniffed, the tears welling in her eyes._

_"Momma... You're so silly... But Yuki loves you," she whispered, but Mikan didn't hear her, for she was crying herself as she held her precious daughter against her..._

"Hey! Don't leave me standing here alone!" cried Mikan, rather loudly, as she ran down the streets of Tokyo after her daughter and Natsume, holding her dress skirt down so that it wouldn't fly up into her face and show a scene to the every day people of Japan. That would just be humiliating.

Mikan heard Natsume's laugh, and Yuki's, too, above the bustling crowds. She weaved in and out of the people quickly, as fast and nimble as she was in school. Natsume applauded Mikan when she finally caught up with her daughter and almost-boyfriend. Natsume grinned, patting her head like she was a child.

"You're... both so... mean!" cried Mikan, loud enough for Natsume and Yuki to hear as Yuki giggled childishly, whilst Natsume smirked and pulled at Mikan's hair playfully whilst she pouted,

"It pays to be mean, Mikan... Why do you think I took up a job as a lawyer?" Natsume asked smugly as Mikan backed away slightly, so that Natsume wouldn't pull her hair anymore.

"True, true... So your nasty nature really _does_ pay. It pays quite well, actually." Mikan said with a little smile on her face. It seemed that Yuki had told Mikan about Natsume's 'Palace' of an apartment. He could not pretend normality anymore. He was rich, and Mikan knew it. He had _always_ been stinking rich.

"You _like_ my evil nature, Mikan. Don't try to hide it behind that pretty face of yours," Natsume grinned, rather catishly as Mikan stuck her tongue out at him playfully, then pinched one of Natsume's cheeks, which he didn't like at all, and he knew that Mikan knew he hated her doing that to him.

"Maybe I do, Natsume... And don't attempt to flatter me. It won't win your handsome face any points," she giggled, then skipped off towards the park, Yuki following Mikan. Yuki stared at Natsume for a brief moment, then grabbed Mikan's hand, keeping her mother close to her as Natsume followed them, jogging lightly...

"Wow, the park is so beautiful when it's a sunny day!" Mikan beamed, staring around the lively park draped in sunlight and busteling with running children, a few kites swinging drowzily in the air and mothers pushing toddlers on the swings, making the babies seem like they were touching the skies above them. Mikan beamed, then turned aroudn to stare at Natsume as Yuki ran off towards the swings, her favourite park pass time.

"Natsume, isn't it so pretty? Even someone as mean and cynical as you," she started, trying to tease Natsume, who quirked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say cynical," he muttered, but Mikan ignored him.

"Anyway... even a person like you, Natsume, could appreciate the natural beauty of a park bathed in the glorious sunlight, over-run with laughing children and smiling mothers, oh, it is a pretty sight to see!" she whispered, her voice soft and full of passion. Natsume grinned, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Mikan looked up at him, her cheeks pink and her eyes shining in the bright light that came from the sun,

"You sounded just like a writer, then... But you'll never be as good as me, Mikan," he grinned as Mikan tutted,

"Egotistical pig," she muttered, then put his hand into hers, and placed her head onto Natsume's broad shoulder. She smiled as she watched Yuki swing merrily, laughing as she went as high as she could, almost touching the fluffy white clouds that rolled by slowly in the bright blue sky, her dark chestnut hair shining through the glow of the golden yellow sun.

"She's a cute kid, isn't she?" Natsume then said. Mikan let her eyes drift up to Natsume's face. She gave a small smile, nodding as she returned her eyes to their pretty daughter, who was swinging higher than any other child.

"Yeah... we did good, didn't we? She came out just perfect," smiled Mikan as Natsume nodded, then faced Mikan, who was still staring at their daughter, lovingly. Natsume wanted her to show him that same loving face, the kindness in her eyes and her brilliant smile etched on her perfect face. He wanted to have her all to himself, to hold her in his arms again.

Even though he was already holding Mikan, but not in the way that he wanted to hold her.

"Hm... Of course any kid of mine is bound to be perfect, seeing as I'm their father," Natsume started. Mikan began to scowl at his sentence. He was even more egotistical than when they were in highschool, "but having you as Yuki's mother just made her beyond perfection. We make a _great_ pair," he grinned as Mikan blinked, and became rather bashful.

"Is that a chat up line?" Mikan asked with a giggle. Natsume gave the woman a knowing look as she looked away quickly, knwoing that if Natsume kept on staring at her she would become a living tomatoe. Natsume knew why she was looking away, but still pulled her closer to him.

"Everything I say is true, Mikan... we _do_ make a great pair, right? We're complete opposites. I'm smart, your dumb. I'm tall, your short, I'm well-built, your kinda plump," he said in his husky voice. Mikan shot him a glare,

"It's called puppy fat!" she whined. Natsume chuckled,

"What, permanent puppy fat? You normally lose that when you hit your teens, Mikan. Don't deny it, you eat too much sweet stuff, and you're setting a very bad example for our daughter," he scolded, tapping Mikan's nose as she pouted, then playfully pushed him away, and started to pinch his cheek to irritate Natsume.

"Nag, nag... You sound like a bossy old man! Grandad!" she giggled, poking Natsume's stomach as he rolled his eyes, then grabbed Mikan's wrists to cease her irritating poking. Natsume backed her against a tree as Mikan laughed,

She soon stopped, and her eyes caught Natsume's. She started to turn a deeper red as Natsume stared back, his eyes boaring into hers. She gulped, slowly, as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, her heart starting to beat madly whilst her blood pulsated energetically through her veins.

"You... seriously haven't changed that much, Mikan." he breathed, then inched his face closer to Mikan's as she breathed in deeply, slowly letting her eyes drop as Natsume stared at her, ready to brush his lips against hers, to kiss her, to taste her lips once again...

But all was in vain, as Yuki suddenly bounded up towards her parents, and wrenched Natsume away from her mother quickly, stopping what was about to happen, and what she did not want to happen.

"Hello!" she yelled, grinning as she enveloped Mikan in a hug, whilst Natsume watched. He had a strange feeling inside his gut, a feeling that he labeled as a certain someone rejecting his love for Mikan...

"So, you think that Yuki is rejecting yours and Mikan's love for each other? How? She's only a kid!" cried Ruka that day when Natsume had walked in for his afternoon visit. Kiori and Hana were running around the room, not taking any interest in the grown ups' conversation. They only took a mild interest whenever their names were mentioned, which wasn't often.

"Kids still have feelings, Ruka. What Yuki is probably feeling is jealousy. Remember; She and Mikan were manless for a good 13 years, but now that he's returned, Yuki feels that she wants Mikan all to herself. Yuki isn't used to her mother loving another person _but_ her. She simply does not want to share Mikan, and to be honest, I feel what she feels," Hotaru muttered, sipping her tea whilst glaring at Natsume as he glared back,

"Hm, we all know how you feel about me, Imai, but nobody really cares," Natsume snapped back as Ruka rolled his eyes, whilst Hotaru finished her tea, then patted her fat stomach.

"I need cake and crab," she sighed, waddling off towards the kitchen as Ruka sat back, shaking his head.

"I dunno how to help you, Natsume. Honestly... I have never really dealt with this kind of situation before. I mean, Yuki is a kid, and I understand what Hotaru is trying to say. You ran off for 13 years, neither seen nor heard of until now, and you expect Yuki to welcome you with open arms, give up the mom she loves and accept that Mikan has feelings for a person other than her baby girl? I'm sorry, Natsume, but you may have to win her over some way or another," Ruka said, whilst Natsume registered what his best friend had said.

"Yeah... I guess I'll have to," he muttered. Kiori then bounded up to Natsume, grinning his very sly grin,

"I could read her mind for you," the kid said, rather happily, Natsume noticed. This kid seemed to be as nosey as Koko, who had always wanted to find out about what Natsume was thinking. Thankfully, Koko wasn't there to look into Natsume's head... Kiori had replaced him,

"Er, sorry, kid, but no thanks. I'll try to make her like me as her father, not you. I don't want a squirt to mustle in on my family business," he stated. Kiori pulled a face, then ran off and started to bully Hana into giving him her doll, but Hana, being the daughter of Hotaru, told him to shove off and then ripped the dolls head off! Ruka laughed at the scene, whilst Natsume thanked the heavens that he had a normal-ish kid. Kiori and Hana were ultimately weird in every aspect...

_"Hey, Sumire! Look what I found in my locker," cried Mikan with excitement edging her voice. She ran towards her friend, and came to a halt when she was in front of the pretty, permy-haired girl who wondered what Mikan was squealing about so early in the morning._

_"What is it?" she asked, confused as Mikan held something up, smiling and blushing at the same time. Sumire gasped,_

_"Oh my... is that a... a love letter!?" she cried out. Mikan was nodding, eagerly like a bobble head doll. Sumire went wide eyed and her mouth dropped open like she was in a cartoon. She grabbed at the letter, wanting to read it. Mikan held it at arms length,_

_She didn't want Sumire, the biggest gossip in Alice Academy, to blab who liked Mikan. The brunette wasn't that stupid, even though certain people made her out to be an idiot._

_"Nah ah! I'll tell you who he is when I meet him! If I start to date him, then you will know." she grinned, whilst Sumire sulked. She wanted to read the letter, to see who wanted Mikan. She didn't want her dear friend to date some loser,_

_but she didn't want Mikan to date Natsume Hyuuga or Ruka Nogi, either. They were hot, and Sumire loved them both, in an obsessive way... But then again, she didn't want Mikan to go off and date her one true crush, Kokoroyomi. If Mikan did that, Sumire would cry and become heartbroken, jealous, murderous and probably a suicidal wreck._

_Oooh, she had a few issues with who her friends dated, but ultimately, she wanted the best for Mikan, even if it did happen to be a loser or a hotty..._

_Later that day, Mikan stood outside in the grounds, near a certain tree that a boy had told her to meet him at. She wanted to know who her secret admirer was and why he liked her. Mikan didn't know the pen name that the person had given her. It was a mystery that was yet to be solved._

_"Sakura-chan?" came the voice, and Mikan turned, staring at the boy in front of her. She instantly recognized him. He was a boy in the year above, popular with the girls, not as popular as Natsume, and cute. Mikan blushed. He had sent the letter?_

_"Oh! Minabi-senpai... What are you doing here?" asked Mikan in her tune-filled voice, staring at the handsome person in front of her. He smiled, walking tiowards Mikan,_

_"I asked you to meet me here, right? I sent you that letter," he told her, pointing to the letter of confession that Mikan held. She gasped, staring down at it, "I wanna get to know you a little more, Sakura," he smiled dashingly as Mikan went deep red,_

_"O-oh... Wowzers," Mikan mumbled, lowering her head so that her eyes were hidden. Mikan had not actually anticipated to be asked out by Minabi, of all people. If anything, she had hoped it would be a certain someone else telling her how he felt towards Mikan..._

_"So... Do you want to go out on a date, say like... tomorrow?" asked Minabi, rather hopefully, as Mikan paused to ponder on her answer. She wasn't so sure, but she knew that Sumire would probably murder her if she didn't say yes._

_"Erm... Okay. Why not!" she said, happily as Minabi suddenly lit up, almost like a christmas tree. He looked like he wanted to sweep Mikan into his arms and probably hug, or woe betide, kiss her. Mikan took a careful step back, though, just in case._

_Minabi never noticed, he was full of far too much happiness to care in the least. As the happy Minabi walked away, Mikan sighed to herself, then walked off towards the classroom to eat some lunch._

_She and Minabi had been unaware of a few people watching them closely. One with a video camera, one with a rabbit, and one with an increasing temper..._

_"Oh, wow, you look uber cute, Mikan!" exclaimed Anna excitedly, practically bouncing to the ceiling, even though she was sitting on the floor, and Nonoko was sat beside her, grinning madly as she clapped when Mikan emerged, or stumbled, from her bathroom, caked with make-up and in what Sumire thought was a 'casual' look, which included a mini mini skirt, a revealing tube top and not-very safe heels, which was the reason to why Mikan was stumbling about like an idiot._

_"Er... gee, you think? I have other words for this kinda outfit," Mikan muttered, when Sumire ran out of the bathroom, grinning manically. Mikan gave Sumire the evil eye for a second, then wrenched up the tube top, and tugged at the skirt. She wasn't comfertable... Not in the least,_

_"I feel like a breastles prostitue," muttered Mikan. Sumire just raised her eyebrow, shaking her head and wagging a blusher brush in Mikan's face. Mikan frowned,_

_Mikan then staggered dangerously, and caught onto the door that was closest to her to keep her balance._

_"I wanna change. I'm practically a death threat with these stupid things on!" she cried out as Sumire scowled, now happy that Mikan didn't like the 'new and improved' make over, which had been free of charge. She let Mikan barge into the bathroom, though. She wasn't going to make Mikan walk around like that, because it was true, she _was_ a death threat, almost..._

_Once Mikan was re-dressed, in more practical clothes, -_**pleated denim skirt that fanned out slightly, a pink sweater that hugged to her body, sneakers and black slacks, no make-up, other than a dab of cherry chap stick- **_she stood out in the school grounds, waiting for Minabi to come and collect her, to take Mikan to central town._

_When she saw Minabi, he was almost as ecstatic as Sumire was when she had been proposed to by Koko, as a game, but Sumire was still a happy bunny. Anyway, Mikan saw that Minabi was dressed smart casual, as in a powder blue button up sirt and black pants, his hair flopping into his eyes and his happy grin on his cute face,_

_"Hey, Mikan! You look cute today," he said eagerly, staring at Mikan for a long time as Mikan stared back at Minabi, nodding. Mikan wondered why Minabi was so excited? It was just central town, she was just Mikan from the dangerous abilities class, same as him... She was nothing special, really._

_"Er, thanks," she responded. Minabi smiled, then held out his hand as Mikan stared at it. Minabi frowned at this, then grabbed hold of Mikan's hand in his, and pulled her along towards the bus to central town._

_As they walked, hand in hand, Mikan contemplated that she really felt nothing between the two of them..._

_"Hey, Mikan, look at this, it's so cool!" cried Minabi, running towards a certain shop, dragging Mikan along with him, and showing her something that really wasn't interesting or cool. Mikan wondered why Minabi was trying so hard. He knew what she was like, he knew what she didn't like. They were friends. Why was he being so different and acting goggly eyed that day?_

_"Er..." Mikan hesitated, staring at the talking pen which she had seen once upon a time when she started at the academy. Minabi grinned, then took Mikan to another shop. The day was never ending, but it seemed to please Minabi, so Mikan plastered a smile to her face to keep him happy._

_But truthfully, she was bored to death. Mikan had had more fun rifling through her clothes to find out what she wanted to wear for the date... No wait, she had more fun with Sumire, who had tried to murder her hair before Mikan left her dorm room. _**-seriously. Sumire had attacked her with curling irons, hairspray and hair clips, too-**

_"Hey... Wanna get some howalons?" Minabi suddenly asked, sparking Mikan's interest instantly. She beamed, thinking of her favourite candy, and she nodded,_

_"Oh, please... er, if it isn't too much, of course," she muttered, remembering that Minabi was treating her. He smiled, glad that he had made Mikan happier. He knew that she wasn't really interested in their date. Mikan was quite transparent when she wanted to be._

_"Nah, it's okay, Sakura-chan! I wanna treat you... I know how much you love those sweets," he said as Mikan blinked. How did Minabi know about her favourtie sweets? She had never mentioned them, as she recalled, nor had she eaten any in front of him. She wondered how he had figured that out, unless he went to Hotaru to ask her, which was probably what he had done..._

_"Hm... Thank you, Minabi-senpai," she said brightly as Minabi smiled,_

_"Call me Hio, Sakura-chan... Can I call you Mikan?" he asked her politely, placing his arm around her shoulders as Mikan stared at the arm resting there, she hesitated, then agev a short nod,_

_"Er, yes, sure... Hio-senpai," she muttered, then walked with Minabi towards the candy shop where the fluffy sweet waited for Mikan and Minabi..._

_"She is so ruining my business, right now." growled Hotaru, following Mikan around in a costume that looked like a bush. Ruka was also following, in what looked like a white cat costume, and he looked irritated with Hotaru, who had pressured him into joining her._

_"You shouldn't follow your best friend around so much, Hotaru... it's not fair. Oh, and _why_ did you have to drag me away from my animal duties!?" snapped Ruka. Hotaru scowled at him, turning off her blackmailing camera,_

_"You just ruined the footage! Now I have to spend my own sweet time editing it out and adding in sweet music... eurgh! Anyway... Mikan is only here to fulfill my purpose of making money. She has to... it is what a best friend like her is for," Hotaru told him humbly. Ruka frowned,_

_"You're simply taking advantage of her sweetness and her naivity, Hotaru... And you never answered the original question... Why am I here?" he asked her, wondering what her answer was. Hotaru stared at him for a while, then pointed the camera at Ruka,_

_"I like your company," she said, then turned around, smiling a little, and started to run after Mikan in the bush costume. She needed to see if the new couple, so sweet and innocent, would actually be daring and kiss on their first date..._

_"Have you had fun today?" asked Minabi, hopefully as Mikan stared up at him, licking some ice cream then nodding apprehensively,_

_"Yes, I guess... It was sweet of you to ask me out, Minabi-sen... er, I mean Hio-senpai. But... I don't really think I like you in the way that you like me," Mikan admitted. She had kept it hidden for a while, well, since he asked her out. Mikan knew that she didn't like him, but she knew that he liked her... She had just humoured him._

_But Minabi was smiling,_

_"I know," he said. Mikan blinked,_

_"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly. He knew that she didn't like him in any way, so, why had he let her lead him on like that? Mikan felt bad..._

_"I know that you aren't really interested in me in any way romantically, Mikan. I guessed that when you said yes to me yesterday. I know that you like somebody else," he said as Mikan stood there, stunned. How did he know that?_

_"Er..." was all she could say. Minabi patted her head gently,_

_"It's okay, Mikan! I want to be friends with you if I can't be your boyfriend, so don't worry!... Oh, and to tell you the truth," he said. Mikan listened, "I asked someone about what you liked and your different reactions. I wanted to know a few things about you before our date. The person helped me a lot," he explained. Mikan wasn't surprised. She guessed it to be Hotaru, because Hotaru knew her better than anyone._

_But so did someone else..._

_Natsume sat under a tree that had been planted in central town many years ago, and it shaded the fire caster from any annoying sun rays that would surely awaken him. He wasn't too hot or too cold, just a perfect temperature, and was napping, a manga book layed on his handsome face._

_This was his 'do not disturb' sign, but someone disturbed him, even though she very well knew that he hated it when a person prevented him from a peaceful slumber,_

_"..." it was silent as Mikan stared at Natsume, holding the manga book as she watched him. Natsume didn't move, he just sat still, his eyes closed whilst Mikan sighed, then placed the manga book on the ground, and stood on her hands and knee's, still staring at the teenage boy in front of her._

_It was silent for a little longer, then, she spoke,_

_"... Thank you," she whispered. Natsume didn't dare to open an eye. He did not want to see her overwhelmed face at finally having a boyfriend, or to hear her chitter chatter about how perfect Minabi was compared to any other guy she had met. He did want Mikan to be with anyone else. He wanted her, but yet he had helped Minabi to ask her out, to know what she liked, and to get her._

_Natsume had only thought about Mikan and what she would have wanted; happiness, love and a caring boyfriend like Minabi. Someone who would cherish her, like Minabi, a person who would surely stand by her side... Someone who was all that Natsume would become if he was Mikan's guy._

_Mikan stayed there, staring at Natsume, but what Natsume didn't know was that she wasn't smiling, she wasn't overwhelmed. She was sad, her eyes drooping, her mouth up-turned. Natsume did not notice the sad edge in her voice,_

_"I... said thank you," she repeated, in a louder voice as Natsume shrugged, showing that he was awake. Mikan blinked, then crawled closer to him,_

_"Why did you tell him stuff about me?" she asked him then. Natsume shrugged again,_

_"Because he asked. He wanted to know," he said gruffly as Mikan nodded, then sat on her knee's, her hands in her lap as she stared at them thoughtfully. Natsume still did not open his eyes, he was too depressed to look at Mikan._

_"Then it was... all in vain, I guess." she muttered. Natsume's ears pricked when he heard that, and he cracked open an eye,_

_"Huh?" he muttered. Mikan looked up, and saw his slightly half-open eye. Natsume saw her not-so-happy face, and wondered why she wasn't content with her new 'boyfriend'. The words in his head were spitful,_

_"I told Minabi-senpai I wasn't really into him, to put it lightly. He already knew that, though... He knows I much prefer someone else," she muttered, sitting in front of Natsume, pulling grass up and letting it fall from her hands. She pulled more grass from the earthy ground,_

_"Okay, whatever," Natsume commented, turning over. He was not happy,_

_"When Minabi held my hand," she started, and Natsume felt like a bee had stung him in the eye, "I felt nothing... No sparks flying, no roses bursting from their buds, no fireworks... nothing. It was like a lifeless jolt, I guess... Nothing. I thought that if I found the right guy, electricity would race through my body, make my heart beat faster than a speeding bullet, my blood pulsate irradically... That's what I think will happen when I hold someone's hand, and they are right for me." she was going off into her own world, dreaming about the perfect first kiss, marriage, kids... The works._

_She sighed, returning to reality and staring at Natsume,_

_"You could be a writer with your imagination," Natsume told her. Mikan smiled gently,_

_"Really... Maybe... someday," she said gently, then leaned towards Natsume, who was facing away from her, and she leaned over his body to stare at his handsome face,_

_"Thank you for wanting me to be happy, Natsume-kun. I want a guy like you one day, who only cares for my happiness. You're so sweet to me," she whispered, then placed her lips on his cheek. Natsume's eyes snapped open, but he didn't move. He let Mikan kiss him, then, she held his hand, blushing._

_"I... never blushed with Minabi... but I am with you, Natsume... and my heart's racing... I feel so... happy and complete when I hold your hand," she told him, smiling. Natsume then shot up, surprising Mikan who had not anticipated that at all. Natsume stared at her, a longing sort of look embeded in his crimson eyes._

_That was when he started to kiss her mercilessly, with Mikan returning those sweet and rough kisses..._

"Yuki, what's wrong!? Why don't you want to go and see Natsume today? You need to spend some time with him!" cried Mikan helplessly as her daughter stared at her dinner plate, pushing the food around the edges, being careful not to let it fall off,

"I just don't feel like it, momma. I don't wanna go, can't I stay here, with you!" cried Yuki, placing her fork on the plate as Mikan stared at her daughter, sighing.

"Are you so sure, honey? Because Natsume likes it when he see's you, he loves you very much, Yuki... Natsume will be unhappy if you miss out on spending time with him," Mikan said softly, but Yuki responded negatively yet again.

"I don't wanna... I don't feel to good," she snapped, then stood up, and walked towards her bedroom, almost stomping as Mikan watched Yuki with a sad heart. She knew that something was wrong, she knew that Yuki was hiding something from her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said, sorry for such a long wait. Moving on... So, I am happier with this chapter, it isn't so short, unlike the last one. Hope you enjoyed this, it took me a few days to complete, but don't be mad, blame the writers block. I hated it, meh... Anyway, I thank you for reading, and yes, the story will probably end soon, because it's not a million and one chapter story, haha! Anyways... Have a fun life and continue to read the fabulous stories of ! There are some awesome writers and storylines out there, waiting to be discovered!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. The Love Is Near Its End

**Eyes of Mine**

Yuki is starting to put a spanner in the works, and her jealousy takes a toll for the worst... She becomes extreme in wanting her mother all for herself! So, what will this child do to prevent Mikan from seeing Natsume? Will Mikan do anything for her precious daughter, and will Natsume be able to take in that his daughter doesn't want him in her life just because he makes Mikan happy? What are Mikan and Natsume to do!

Notice From Me: Chapter 9, finally! I am soooooo happy! I like writing out all these chapters, yay! I need to start planning another story, soon, so if it's Gakuen Alice, watch out for it, people! Anyways, this notice is short, so whoopee!!!

In recent events that have occured in my petulant life, I have gone to a manga convention, yayness! It is my second one, and it was only small, not a humongous one, sad to say, but hey... It was fun, though. I got hyped up on pocky, which I found out had high dosages of caffeine in it, so, I was screaming my head off at the Tokypop representative. I was actually talked about because of how much I screamed and my slowness. Seriously, I was slow at everything, like thinking things through. He mentioned something about Yaoi, and ten minutes later, I finally got it! We had fun, me and my friends and sister. I bought manga, but could not find Gakuen Alice!!! Next year, I aim to go in cosplay!

Me: Moving on with that, Yuki's getting mean! She doesn't want her mother dearest to be taken away from her right under her nose, so she is taking action! It's what any honest -and spoilt- child would do, right? They only want the _best_ for their parents, but is Yuki wrong in thinking that Natsume isn't right for her mother? Who knows.

Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights to owning Mars, the Milky Way, and the Galaxy... Wait, aren't those chocolate bars? Heehee! Anyways, the real thing... I don't own Gakuen Alice in _any_ way possible, nor do I own the characters. I own Yuki, though, and for some reason unknown I think that I based part of my jealous personality on her.

Info: Do _not_ get jealous, it gets you into trouble sometimes, so yeah... Love y'all!

Support ! Read the great stories that are posted on here daily, or, post them yourself and let others read what you write! Thanks so much, adios!

I am dedicating this chapter to my sister and editor, who has not been editing for a while, and to my beautiful reviewers... I honestly actually think that all people who read are females, actually... Anyways, Soapy Spoon says high!

**Chapter Nine:**** The Love... Is Near Its End...**

_"Are you so sure, honey? Because Natsume likes it when he see's you, he loves you very much, Yuki... Natsume will be unhappy if you miss out on spending time with him," Mikan said softly, but Yuki responded negatively yet again._

_"I don't wanna... I don't feel to good," she snapped, then stood up, and walked towards her bedroom, almost stomping as Mikan watched Yuki with a sad heart. She knew that something was wrong, she knew that Yuki was hiding something from her..._

"What! She doesn't want to see me _again_? Mikan... it has been almost two weeks! How long is Yuki gonna put off seeing me... I'm her father!" Natsume almost yelled at Mikan's apartment door that day. Mikan wasn't too pleased about Yuki's ignoring Natsume, either. She wanted her to spend time with Natsume, to get to know him better. She sighed gently,

"Yes... I know. But to be honest, I think that something's, er, up with Yuki, but I just can't seem to grasp what," Mikan mumbled. Natsume blinked, then knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Ahhhh... I get it. Ruka, Imai and I were talking about it before Yuki stopped wanting to visit me. We think she might be jealous," Natsume explained. Mikan's mouth fell open.

"Jea... _jealous_!? Why ever would our daughter want to be _jealous_ of you, Natsume! I mean, come on! You're ignorant, you're impatient... You get angry all the time, egotistical, frowny, pushy, meanie, have a bad temper... Why would a person wanna be jealous of you?" she asked, pointing at him as he stared at her. It was slowly dawning on Mikan, though.

"Yeah, I may be all those things and more, Mikan... but Yuki's realised that you love someone else... just as much as you love her. How can she not be jealous?" asked Natsume as Mikan stared at him, shaking her head slowly.

"My daughter... definately gets her jealous side from you, right? And this time... it's a bad thing," she said sadly, putting her head in her hands as Natsume hung his head, casting his eyes away from Mikan.

"It's all my fault... I raised her without a father, and now she is jealous of the love I hold for you!" Mikan cried out quietly. Natsume's head snapped up, and he instantly wrapped his arms around Mikan, pulling her towards him as she buried her head into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"It is _not_ your fault! You were just... angry with me, and didn't want our kid to meet a man who made so many stupid mistakes in his life. Do _not_ blame yourself, you silly girl!" he snapped, placing his hands on Mikan's face and making her face him. The tears spilled from the corners of her eyes as she stared into his eyes. Mikan shook her head, and placed her hands over his,

"I am a silly girl. A silly girl who did the stupidest thing... she kept her babies father hidden from her daughter until she asked. I should have told her about you a _long_ time ago... from the moment she was born. But I never did... I was in the wrong, and I have to pay for it." she whispered, then took Natsume's hands, and pushed them away. Mikan returned to her apartment, gently rubbing her eyes as she did so. The door closed on Natsume, and Mikan just slid down the door once she couldn't see Natsume, and she wept. Yuki watched Mikan cry from under the table, where she had been hiding...

"Yuki...? Honey. I need to talk to you," Mikan said in her gentle voice one morning, walking into her daughters bedroom and seating herself on Yuki's bed, beside her daughter who stared at her mother,

"Why do you need to talk, momma? I'm sleepy," yawned the girl, opening her eyes slightly so that she could see her mother, who switched on the lamp beside Yuki's bed, causing Yuki's eyes to snap open.

"Owie..." she muttered, rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly. Mikan kissed Yuki's head, then pulled her into her lap, hugging her precious daughter tightly.

"Sorry, sweetie... but this is important. It's about Natsume," Mikan said in a low voice. Yuki slowly turned her gaze to Mikan's, ceasing with rubbing her eyes. She looked at her mother, neither smiling nor frowning,

"What about Natsume?" asked Yuki, rather rigidly. Mikan hesitated,

"Er, you see... Natsume is getting the impression that you don't, erm... like him that much, well, not like you used to. Do you like him?" asked Mikan, smoothing down Yuki's messy bed hair as Yuki thought about it, pursing her lips.

"... I dunno. I guess he's nice," muttered Yuki, squirming as she sat on her mtohers lap, then snuggled back into her bed, hiding her face under the covers so that Mikan couldn't see her,

"Hm... the last time I asked you that question, you said he was 'great', and that you liked him a lot. But now you 'guess' he is nice." Mikan asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuki peeked from under the covers, then sat up slowly.

"Opinions change," she said matter of factly. Mikan sighed,

"Yuki... why don't you like Natsume? And _don't_ try to say otherwise, because you have been ignoring him for two weeks flat... he's getting upset, you know." Mikan said, waiting for her daughters reaction. Yuki just shrugged,

"So? Not my problem," she muttered. Mikan hid her shock, and wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"Honey... Can't you give Natsume a chance, please? I have... even though he was a bit of a jerk. Yuki, I want you and Natsume to _try_ and get along, and Natsume loves you a lot! He loves you very much, I can tell... please, will you just go and see him... for me?" asked Mikan in a whisper. Yuki stared into her mothers eyes, seeing sadness in there.

She heaved a heavy, long sigh,

"Hm... fine, I'll go and see Natsume... but only for you, momma!" she said, and jumped out of bed, running towards her closet to get some clothes as Mikan smiled, then walked out of her daughters bedroom...

Natsume was waiting outside of one of the many punk clothes shops in all of Tokyo. He had recieved a call from Mikan early in the morning, about Yuki wanting to meet him. Mikan seemed pleased that Yuki was visiting Natsume, spending some quality time with him, and so was Natsume.

Was Yuki over her jealousy of Natsume?

"... You're here," came a voice, and Natsume turned around to see his daughter standing there, among the crowds of other people, wearing a colourful choice of clothes, making her look so much more like Mikan with the splurge of rainbow on her. But she also looked like Natsume, because she was not smiling.

"Hey, kid! What do you wanna do today?" grinned Natsume the minute he saw Yuki, who stared up at him, then suddenly scowled. Natsume was surprised. Yuki was usually happy, unless he pulled out the bottle of pills that she needed to take. He wondered why she was so stormy faced that day.

"Er... Yuki? Are you feeling okay?" Natsume asked his daughter, who stared up at him, still stoney faced,

"Yes," she snapped out, blunt and straight to the point. Natsume knew her tone. It was what he would use whenever he was angry or possibly jealous. During the times that he was with Mikan, he would get very jealous if she hung around with boys, or boys started to hit on her.

Natsume layed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, and she stiffened.

"Yuki, are you okay? Did someone make you angry?" he asked her curiously. Yuki stared at him for a moment, then suddenly slapped Natsume's hand away hard, and she took a step away from him carefully.

"Leave me alone," she snarled. Natsume blinked,

"What? Yuki... What did I do?" he asked her. Yuki glared at him, and took another step back.

"I said leave me alone, do you hear! I don't want you near me _or_ my momma! Keep away from us!" she snapped loudly as Natsume stared in shock. He realised that his daughter was angry with _him_. But _why_ was the question...

"Yuki... Why are you saying this? I'm your father," he started. Yuki hissed, and clenched her hands into fists,

"You are _not_ my father!" she suddenly screeched. The words cut through Natsume like a knife which was very sharp. He didn't want to hear Yuki say that. It hurt him, it probably hurt more than a bullet to the brain, more than losing Mikan. He loved Yuki very much,

"Yuki," he said quietly, taking a step towards her. She leaped back quickly,

"No! You are _not_ my father! Biologically you may be related to me, but I can never see you as a parent! You weren't there for me or momma for a long long time, so why should you just _appear_ again!? You made her sad! I don't know _how_ she can be happy with you anymore! I tried to make momma happy, but she was never fully happy, and suddenly you make a guest appearence and she's all _rainbows_ and _flowers_ again! It isn't _right_! She is supposed to hate you!" cried the girl loudly as Ntausme stood where he was, shaking his head.

He didn't understand, even though jealousy was written all over his daughters face. She stepped back again, glaring at him through the tears in her pretty crimson eyes.

"I don't want you to see me or momma again! Leave us alone, Natsume Hyuuga! We don't need you in our life! Momma doesn't need a man, she needs me!" she yelled, and turned on her heel, running away from Natsume who watched her leave him standing there, alone. A tear then leaked from his eye. His daughter hated him so much...

_**Yuki's Curiosity...**_

_"Momma... where is my papa?" asked Yuki, staring up at Mikan who stared down at her curious daughter with wide eyes. Yuki was only a three-year old little girl, barely out of diapers and tottering on her own two feet. Mikan wondered how the question had come up,_

_"Er... why?" she asked her daughter, smiling gently._

_"Because my fweind Kia says her papa is at home all the time, and her momma is at worky. So where is my papa, momma?" asked the girl, her face full of wonder and smiles. Mikan lifted her daughter to her lap, staring into her daughters eyes._

_"Your papa... papa is somewhere, Yuki. I don't know where, but... he is somewhere. He will one day come back, though. I promise." Mikan said, smiling gently. She was prepared to tell Yuki all about Natsume, of course. She loved Natsume very much, and wanted Yuki to know all about him._

_"Hm... okay." she said, then jumped off of her mothers lap, and pitter pattered towards her bedroom, content with the little information that Mikan had given her. Mikan stared after her daughter, sighing. She would have to tell Yuki about Natsume, and likewise to Natsume, but when? She didn't know..._

_**3 years later**_

_"Papa made momma sad...? Hm... papa made her sad. Should papa's do that?" asked a six year old, puzzling over what her mother had told her earlier that day. She was unsure of it all, because her friend Kia had told her many a time that her papa and momma were very happy and never ever sad. Yuki wondered why her papa, whom she still didn't know about, had made her precious momma sad._

_Yuki then looked at her mother, who was crying into her hands. Yuki frowned, shaking her head._

_"No! Papa's should_ not_ make momma's sad! That is mean! Momma doesn't need a papa anymore! She just needs Yuki! Yuki can make momma happy! Papa is a meanie... I don't even want a papa. Yucky yucky, papa's are boys! Yucky boys!" she cried out to herself quietly, so that her crying mother couldn't hear her. Yuki then stood up, and hugged her mothers leg,_

_"Don't cry, momma! You have Yuki! I'll love you more than any papa could love you!" she burst out, smiling up at Mikan as the woman lifted her head, and stared down at her beautiful, happy daughter. Mikan wiped her eyes, sniffling gently,_

_"Oh... Yuki, honey!" she cried out, and swept Yuki into a hug, kissing her child and then cradling her like she was a baby. Yuki patted her mothers head, then kissed Mikan on her tear stained cheek,_

_"Don't cry, momma! You gots me and auntie and your smile!" she said, wrapping her arms around Mikan's shoulders as Mikan burst into a new flood of tears, shaking her head as Yuki rubbed her mother's back gently, then tottered off to fetch her a glass of water..._

_**6 years later**_

_"Momma... can I ask you something?" Yuki asked, staring at Mikan who was sitting at the kitchen table, her usual saddened smile on her face when she saw her daughter. Yuki wondered when her mother would become truly happy,_

_"Hm?... ask me anything, honey. I'm an open book, to a certain extent." Mikan said with a small giggled. Yuki nodded, smiling, then sat on the chair beside her mothers, and she stared at Mikan._

_"Momma, I want... I want to know who my papa is." she whispered. Mikan blinked, her eyes gradually widening as the words from her daughter sank in. Yuki wanted to know about Natsume, well, she had a right to, of course... but Mikan hadn't expected it to be so soon. She had been hoping to keep it from Yuki for a while longer, in order to spite Natsume and to keep Yuki all to herself;_

_but Yuki had asked, and Mikan knew that she had to tell her,_

_"... Okay. I'll tell you. Just wait here one moment," Mikan told her, then stood up, and walked towards her room as Yuki sat at the table patiently, waiting for her mother. Mikan soon returned, holding a picture frame and an envelope. Yuki held out her hands, and took them from her mother, who sat back down, leaning on her elbow as she watched her daughter quietly._

_Yuki stared at the photo of her father and mother with interest, then turned to the envelope, and took out a letter that was evidently written by Yuki's father and her mothers former lover. She scan read it, then looked into the envelope,_

_There, she saw her mothers gold ring, a ring that she had not seen since she was a child._

_"He... is he my papa?" Yuki whispered then, pointing to the man standing beside her mother. He was handsome, and in the photograph they both looked happy, and very much in love. Yuki saw her mothers true happiness and beauty in that very picture. She realised that she had not seen that for as long as she had seen the ring in the envelope._

_"Yes. His name is Natsume Hyuuga, and six years ago, he moved to America because of his job. He is a novelist and a lawyer, if you must know, and popular with women. I don't know where he is now, Yuki." Mikan explained. Yuki sat back in her chair, staring at the [icture of her handsome father. Of course she knew who Natsume Hyuuga was; he was the number one novelist in all of Japan. His books were on the news and in the best book stores. Yuki would have never guessed that someone so famous was her father._

_Yuki stared at the photo a while longer, then stared up at her mother, who played with her hair in boredom._

_"Can I... look for him?" she asked, wondering if that was a good question or not. Mikan looked up from her hair momentarily, then slumped her shoulders._

_"If you wish to... I can't keep you away from your father, you need to see him, to let him know who you are... it was bound to happen, wasn't it? If you want to find him, then do it... I want you to be happy and to have a father in your life." she told her daughter, then patted Yuki's head gently before standing and walking towards her bedroom as Yuki touched the photograph, and stared at the crimson eyes of her father which she shared..._

"Yuki... honey, is that you? You're back early..." called Mikan, walking towards the door to see Yuki closing it, and throwing off her jacket. Mikan blinked. Yuki was back awfully early, seeing as she had left only twenty minutes ago...

"Hi, momma!" beamed Yuki. Mikan was wary of the smile on her daughters face as Yuki approached Mikan, and hugged her tightly. Why was Yuki suddenly so happy? Mikan was getting a good _and_ bad vibe from her precious little daughter,

"Yuki... are you okay?" asked Mikan, staring at her warily. Yuki looked at Mikan, grinning and nodding.

"Of course I am, momma! I'm better than ever!" Yuki beamed, taking her arms away from her mother, ready to leave her standing there. Mikan stopped her, though.

"Yuki... what happened with you and Natsume!... did you... tell him to go away?" whispered Mikan. Yuki blinked twice, thne held her mothers hand in hers tightly, smiling sweetly.

"Hehe!" she giggled. Mikan went wide eyed.

"Why?" she whispered again. Yuki lost her smile, then went to sit on a chair. She didn't seem too happy with her mother, anymore.

"Why? Because he was ruining our lives, wasn't he? He had no right to walk back into our lives like this. He shouldn't have come back," she started. Mikan stared at her daughter apprehensively,

"But... you brought him back, Yuki. You wanted him to be in your life, you wanted him to make me happy again... why? Why so suddenly?" she asked her daughter. Yuki snapped her head up sharply,

"Well, I made a mistake! We all make stupid mistakes, momma! You made the mistake of falling in love with him again!" snapped Yuki. Mikan winced. Why was Yuki becoming so cruel.

"Are you... simply jealous that I... love him, still?" she asked, tears forming and rolling down her face. Yuki's mouth opened, but she was quiet. She lifted an arm, ready to slam her fist down onto the table, but she brought it back down again gently and slowly.

"... Maybe I am jealous... but that doesn't mean I can forgive him for causing you so much pain." she said quietly. Mikan walked towards Yuki, staring at her daughter sadly.

"Honey... I love Natsume, but I also love you! You are _so_ precious to me... the both of you! Why should you be jealous of him?... he's your father." Mikan said. Yuki stood up quickly, causing the chair to fall over,

"Do _not_ say that word! I have no papa, I only have a momma!" she cried out, kicking the fallen chair in anger as Mikan grabbed Yuki's shoulders, trying to calm her child down.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry! Yuki, please don't be mad! Yuki... understand, see reason!" cried out Mikan, desperate for Yuki to stop being a jealous wreck. The girl folded her arms, raising her eyebrow,

"Reason to _what_, momma? Reason to your lobe for Natsume Hyuuga! Okay, mayeb I am to blame for this, but only partially! Why?... _Why_ did you have to like him all over again?... I'm losing you," Yuki cried, tears falling from her own eyes as Mikan stared at her, then wrapped her arms around Yuki who hugged her back,

"You are _not_ losing me." Mikan said quietly, stroking Yuki's hair. Yuki gripped the back of her mothers shirt.

"... Tell me. Tell me, who would you choose out of me and Natsume Hyuuga? Who would you prefer to be with?" Yuki asked. Mikan stopped crying, and stared at a far wall as Yuki waited for an answer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's an ultimatum in this chapter, yes!!! Okay, so, yeah, only a couple more chapters, and then I am pretty much done. So hehe... Anywhoo, thanks for reading. I don't really know what a spoilt bratty child is like, so I could not relate to Yuki in any way in this chapter... Thankies for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. Yuki's Disaster

**Eyes of Mine**

I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!!! -Originally for the previous chapter, but that was finished and I can't be bothered to edit things out... meh.-

Yuki has given Mikan an ultimatum... Who would she rather be with. Natsume, or her daughter? Mikan haas to make a decision, but whatever she decides, will it make her happy, or just sadder? What can she do...?

Me: It is so hard to relate to Yuki at the moment... I actually hate doing this sort of thing, but I had already planned this, so I don't really want to go back on my plans... meh. Anyways, thank you for reading the previous chapters and supporting my works.

I helped my friend to write a shounenai fanfic, which was funny, as I kept cracking up at my chessey lines. I had to write the kissing scenes and such... Haha, what a laugh!

Previously, my USB memory stick, Claire, died, as I broke it -my record, actually. I don't normally end up killing my possessions for a few years, but this one took barely a month, haha!-. Yes, I am pretty miraculous to do that, not. Anyways, I got a new one, which is lilac coloured and I named it Trinity Claire, but seeing as it only fits 'Trinity Clar' on my thing, it's named Trinity on my computer, but it's real name is Trinity Claire... yeah.

Anywhoo, other news... I need a penpal. If anyone is willing to become a penpal for me, then yay, contact me through PM or review. I don't mind. I would like another friendy... Yayness.

Disclaimer: I diasclaim to owning all rights to the Pizza Hut company... Oh wait... Pizza Hut is now _Pasta_ Hust, so yeah... Anyway, I own nothing that is Gakuen Alice related, other than my character, Yuki.

I think there may be another flashback in this... I swear, the flashbacks are like fillers. I am a bad person for creating these, ha... But I loveth flashbacks, mwahahaha.

Oh, gasp! I have a _normal_ title. It is _nothing_ like the other chaoter titles, yes!!!!

**Chapter Ten:**** Yuki's Disaster**

_"You are not losing me." Mikan said quietly, stroking Yuki's hair. Yuki gripped the back of her mothers shirt._

_"... Tell me. Tell me, who would you choose out of me and Natsume Hyuuga? Who would you prefer to be with?" Yuki asked. Mikan stopped crying, and stared at a far wall as Yuki waited for an answer..._

Mikan slowly turned her gaze to the back of her daughters head, then pulled Yuki away from her. Yuki's face looked serious, the same as her eyes. Mikan gave a small gasp, her head shaking.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, Yuki... you are kidding, aren't you?" asked Mikan, holding her daughters shoulders tightly. Yuki did not try to wiggle free, she just stared at her mother, as serious as she had ever been in her life.

"You think this is a _joke_? Momma... I couldn't be more serious! Now tell me... who do you choose! Me or Natsume Hyuuga? I want to know now!" snapped the girl as Mikan dropped her hands from Yuki's shoulders, letting them fall to her sides pathetically.

"How can I choose, Yuki! i love you both!" cried Mikan. Yuki narrowed her eyes at her mother,

"Tell me!" she snapped, stomping a foot as Mikan stood there, feeling the salty tears prick in her eyes. Her daughter was someone else, someone that Mikan didn't know. Why had she changd so drastically before her very eyes? Where was her precious Yuki Rari and who had taken over?

"... Yuki, of course I would choose you over Natsume, any day! You;re my _daughter_! You are the most important person in the world to me, but that doesn't change the fact that I want Natsume in our life, too!" sobbed Mikan as Yuki stomped her foot again, clenching her fists.

"But I don't _like_ him, momma! Doesn't my opinion count anymore!?" she yelled out as Mikan wiped away her tears,

"Honey, of course your opinion coutns, but please understand that I love Natsume very much. Why can't you accept that?" cried Mikan as Yuki folded her arms,

"Because he will only make you sad! He'll ruin everyones lives if he gets the chance! I don't want him to make you sad again, momma!" Yuki cried out as Mikan started to sit on the floor, her had in her hands as Yuki watched Mikan, her own tears starting to dribble down her cheeks.

"Listen to me... I don't want you to cry anymore, I don't want to see you sad... Natsume will only make everything bad again, momma... I don't want him in our lives," whispered Yuki as Mikan looked up through her tears, and for the first time, she saw her daughter through the eyes of someone who was sad.

For all her life, Mikan had looked at Yuki through happy eyes, and she knew that looking at her precious daughter she was happy and loving, but at that precise moment she just couldn't be happy, she couldn't love Yuki the way she usually did.

She could not see Yuki as her sweet, selfless daughter. All she saw was a different person who wanted everything and anything their way. Yuki was gone, and Mikan couldn't change that.

"If you don't want him in your life, then I won't have him in mine. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, honey." she whispered, then stood up and walked towards her bedroom. Yuki watched Mikan, nodding, and a small smile formed on her lips. She was sure that she and her mother would be truly happy once again...

Later that night, Mikan sat in her bedroom, unaware that Yuki was leaning against the door, listening to her mother, who was speaking to Natsume on the phone,

"Natsume, we just can't see each other now," Mikan whispered into the phone, her voice hoarse from all her crying.

"_What? But why, Mikan? You still havent' answered that! I want to be with you... don't you want to be with me?"_ asked Natsume down the phone as Mikan forced back her tears that were threatening to return.

"Look, Natsume, I just don't want to be hurt again. You have hurt me so many times before, so I don't want to go through heartbreak again... we have to say goodbye once and for all," Mikan told him sadly. Natsume caught the sadness of her tone,

"_Are you... trying not to cry?_" he asked her gently. Mikan blinked, and could no longer hold back her tears,

"Natsume... it's over!" she told him, then quickly pressed the end call button so that Natsume couldn't make her cry anymore. Mikan then threw the phone down and fell backwards onto her bed, tears dribbling down her cheeks as she wept silently to herself.

Yuki stood up, and went to her bedroom slowly...

_"Natsume... I'm pregant," Mikan said to her reflection in the mirror, a hand wavering over her stomach as she shook her head quickly, then paced up and down her bedroom._

_"No... I can't tell him like that... well, until I get his number, I can't tell him at all... oh, damn this all!" Mikan muttered to herself, then stopped pacing to stare at her reflection. She hesitated, then placed a hand over her stomach which was slightly bulging, and she gave herself a small smile,_

_"Hello... little baby. I'm your mommy, or momma... or mother. I'm Mikan, and you must be...? Well, I don't know, but you're my baby, aren't you? You'll be so cute and tiny... I'll love you, and so will daddy... hm, daddy." Mikan said to herself, smiling as she sat cross-legged on the floor, rubbing her stomach._

_"Will he like being called daddy? I think so. I think that Natsume will be very fatherly, if he found out... Oh, you'll look like him, and me, too... I want you to have his eyes, okay? I order you to have his eyes!" Mikan told the baby, then giggled to herself,_

_"I'm just silly... but you'll be such a beautiful kid, even Natsume would think you're a treasure. He would take one look at you, and know that you were beautiful and special, and he would see himself inside of you, and also me. Natsume will know, right?" Mikan asked her stomach, then with a small sigh, she lay down the floor, and stared up at the ceiling._

_"What are you? A boy or a girl? Have your genetics been decided yet? I dunno... I'd like it if you were healthy and lively, but it would be so nice if you you had your daddy's eyes, but seriously, mommy doesn't mind. Mommy will love you the way you are." she whispered to her stomach, patting it fondly._

_"I wonder what Hotaru will make of this..." she muttered, then turned her head slightly to stare at the phone laying on her floor beside a random magazine she had picked up. Mikan paused shortly, then reached for the phone, and dialled Hotaru's number in._

_The phone rang a few times before Hotaru finally picked up, sounding disgruntled about something,_

_"_Oh my god, what now, Mikan? I am busy with my boyfriend, so if this is some ridiculous thing like how you turn on a microwave, I don't care!" _snapped Hotaru's voice as Mikan furrowed her brows. Did Hotaru seriously think that she was that stupid?_

_"It's nothing like that, Hotaru... I'm pregnant." Mikan told her calmly. There was a pause, then an emotionless laugh,_

_"_Oh, haha, very funny Mikan, now can I get back to whatever I was doing?" _asked Hotaru as Mikan sighed to herself. Hotaru knew when Mikan was lying, and Mikan could not lie for toffee._

_"Hotaru... this isn't a joke. I really am pregnant. I took two pregnancy tests and went to see a doctor... plus I'm fatter." she stated as there was anothe rlong pause of silence, then Hotaru spoke again in her calmest tone,_

_"_You always get fat, Mikan... so, you're pregnant? Who's baby?"_ she asked, knwoing well who he was._

_"Natsume, of course. I'm keeping this baby, no matter what." she told Hotaru,_

_"_I wouldn't expect anything else, Mikan. So, will you tell him, or not?"_ asked Hotaru quietly as Mikan sat up, staring at her reflection again,_

_"I don't think I can, seeing as I don't have his number. Let's just pray that he turns up one day, then I'll tell him." Mikan said. Hotaru just sighed a lot after that, adn Mikan put the phone down, then went to find some food to eat, as she wanted to let her baby have some food, but she didn't dare eat too much. She did not want to become a blimp,_

_Mikan smiled when she thought of the little life inside of her. She hoped that she would become the best mother that she could be..._

As the days progressed, Mikan became sadder because of her having to break up with Natsume, who she really did love. Of course, Yuki noticed this, and became more and more worried about the decision she had made.

Some nights she started to wonder why she had turned Natsume away and why she wasn't letting her mother have another person in her life. Yuki started to see the flaws in her paln to have her mother all to herself, and she started to regret doing anything at all.

Yuki even started to regret being born altogether, but she would never tell Mikan that.

The more that the girl thought about it, the more Yuki became sorry. She dearly wanted to right her wrongs and to make her mother happy again. It wasn't right for her to butt into her mtohers relationship with Natsume, she had realised this a little too late, but things that were broken could always be put back together, it was just a case of finding the right pieces to fit together.

Yuki needed to sort out her puzzle, and the first thing to do was to start apologizing to her dear mother.

She stood up, walking out of the bedroom and towards her mothers room, where she heard soft snobs that were muffled by a pillow or blanket. Yuki rapped her knuckles on her mtohers bedroom door a few times before entering.

The place was a swamp of tissues and chocolate bar wrappers. Mikan was worse than Yuki had anticipated,

"M-Momma?" Yuki whispered, closing the door behind her. Mikan slowly lifted her head, and Yuki saw the red swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. Mikan's hair was a mess from days of no brushing, and she was in her pyjama's whilst holding another tissue which was crumpled and almost soaked,

"What's wrong, honey?" Mikan sniffled as Yuki stared at Mikan from where she stood, scared a little to go near her teary eyed mother who didn't seem to end her leakage. Yuki held a hand to the door knob, hesitating.

"I... I'm sorry," she whispered. Mikan blinked her red eyes, wondering what her little girl was talking about,

"Yuki, what are talking about? You don't have to be sorry for anything... you didn't do anything wrong," Mikan said in her hoarse voice as Yuki walked towards Mikan, shaking her head.

"I did a bad thing, momma. I made you stop seeing Natsume because I was jealous. I shouldn't have done that... I was a stupid little girl," Yuki told Mikan quietly. Mikan stared at her daughter momentarily, then shook her head,

"No... you aren't stupid, I am. I never even considered how you would feel if I brought someone new into our life. I guess I sheltered you too much. I should have told you about him a long long time ago so that you would know him, and I should have told him about you, too. If anyone's to blame, Yuki... it's me. I was the one who caused all this," she said, and then held out her arms to Yuki,

"Do you still like to hug me, even though I look like something from a horror movie?" she asked, and Yuki fell into Mikan's arms, bawling as Mikan rocked Yuki in her arms slowly,

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" wailed the teenager as Mikan soothed her, trying not to cry herself. After a while, both their tears died down and Yuki hugged her mother back tightly,

"I want to make amends... I want you to be happy, with Natsume." Yuki told Mikan as her mother smiled gently, kissing Yuki's forehead.

"You still mean the entire world to me, Yuki, and Natsume feels the same way, you know. He loves you," Mikan whispered as Yuki smiled, nodding.

"I know he does, I was just too blind by my selfishness to realise that... I should really apologize to him, too." Yuki muttered as Mikan stroked Yuki's hair, letting the strands fall through her fingers.

"You know that it doesn't hurt to be selfish once in a while, Yuki. Just try to be selfish in tinier chunks next time, okay? It causes less damage and less hassle." Mikan said, and Yuki giggled, then squeezed her mother before sitting up, nodding.

"Yep... I'll try harder next time!... but now I need to go and say I'm sorry to Natsume. I don't think he should be left out any more... he needs to be here with us," she told Mikan, who took her daughters hand in hers, nodding.

"Yes, and we'll be a family." she said, tilting her head as Yuki smiled,

"A family... it sounds nice." she whispered, then jumped off the bed and ran out of the room to get her shoes. She knew _exactly_ where Natsume would be...

Yuki ran all the way to a certain mall, the place where she had first met the infamous Natsume Hyuuga, a writer and lawyer. He was devilishly handsome, rich and probably extremely powerful. He had everything that he wanted in his grasp;

But the thing that he didn't have before he met Yuki was a family, and he now had that, but he wasn't with them. Yuki knew that stepping into that mall would be the first step to getting the family she had always dreamed of. She knew that it was one step closer to happiness for both her and Mikan.

Yuki took that crucial step into the mall, and found a long line of eager fans waiting for their books to be signed by Natsume Hyuuga, who sat at a small white table in front of the line, facing his fan girls, and boys, who wanted to greet him and dream of a wedding that would never become.

With a line so long, Yuki knew that she wouldn't be able to get to Natsume for the longest of times, or at all, if anything. She wanted to see him, to apologize. She just needed to get to the front of the line...

So, using the athletic running skills she had obtained from her mothers side, Yuki sprinted down the line of ignorant people who hissed at her for butting into the line and trying to get to Natsume before they did. People started to object and yell at her, some even tried to trip her, and they were successful in causing Yuki to hit the ground.

"Ow!" she cried out, which caught Natsume's attention instantly, and he looked up to see his daughter on the ground, glaring at a random person who just laughed at her,

"Yuki!" he yelled out instantly, and the crowd looked up, surprised at hwo Natsume had yelled out to the girl. They were even more shocked when he stood up, ignoring the autograph he was signing, and ran towards the fallen girl who stared up at him,

"Are you okay? What are you doing here, Yuki? Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked, hoping that he would see the love of his life there. Yuki was helped up by Natsume, and tears sprang into her eyes as she stared at him. He was worried for her, and for Mikan. Yuki saw that she had got Natsume all wrong...

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, stunning Natsume.

"H-huh!?" he cried out, and Yuki went on;

"I'm so sorry for what I did, Natsume! I shouldn't have been jealous of you for loving momma, but I didn't know how to react! I was going to have to share her with someone else, and I've never done that before, so I didn't like it! I didn't mean to be horrid to you or momma, Natsume, I really didn't! I really love momma, and I just want her to be happy, but she can't be happy without you, so please come back and be with her! She's been crying for a long time and I can't bear it anymore, so... come home and make her happy! Let's be a family and start a new chapter... I accept you, Natsume." she told him, the tears sliding down her face slowly as Natsume took everything in, then suddenly grabbed Yuki and hugged her.

"You are a good girl, not bad... and I love you just as much as I love your mother. I'd be happy to go home with you, Yuki... you're my daughter, after all." he grinned, and Yuki threw her arms around his neck. Natsume lifted her up as the crowd of people watched, astounded at the scene that had just happened. They were so stunned and moved by it that no one dared to say anything about Natsume leaving his signings unattended, not even his manager seemed to care. She was moved to tears, and was a blubbering wreckage.

Natsume walked out of the mall with his crying daughter in his arms, smiling to himself. He finally had the family he had always wanted with the woman he loved...

**A few weeks later...**

"Hey, hey! What are you doing, Natsume? Trying to burn the place down!?" cried Mikan as she ran into the kitchen to see Natsume grinning as he lit the candles to a birthday cake whilst Yuki watched, waiting patiently,

"No, I'm lighting the candles to our daughters' birthday cake, you dimwit. Boy, you jump to conclusions to fast," he said, standing up straight, pulling Mikan close to him as she blushed, then smiled at Yuki,

"Honey, make a wish before blowing out your candles, but think carefully!" Mikan told Yuki, who nodded, closing her eyes then starting to blow out the candles on her birthday cake as everyone around her clapped loudly, Mikan kissed Yuki's cheek as Natsume mussed up her hair. Hotaru took a photograph, and Ruka cheered, alongside Kiori and Hana, who just wanted some cake, really.

"Whoo! Now it's official, our little girl is thirteen and a real teenager!" Mikan cried out happily as Yuki blushed,

"Momma! Don't say I'm a little girl!" she trilled. Mikan giggled, then turned to Natsume, smiling brightly as he stared at her,

"You'll always be a little girl to us, Yuki... you're our daughter. No matter what, you'll be a kid forever, never an adult." Natsume told her as Yuki pouted, folding her arms. She then decided to please the grizzly children of Hotaru and Ruka by feeding them some cake, because they were trying to grab it with their mucky hands covered in what looked like mud. Luckily, Mikan trusted Yuki with a knife, but not the brats.

Mikan smiled, then turned around, going to get some plates. Natsume stopped her, though, and pulled her back towards him.

"Heeey, we need those plates! Let me get 'em and then you can hug me," she told him as Natsume shrugged, tightening his hold on her so that she couldn't escape. Mikan sighed to herself. There was no ise in attemtping to escape the grasp of Natsume Hyuuga,

"The plates can wait, I need something, and I haven't had it for a while," Natsume told her in a gentle voice. Mikan blinked, wondering what in the world Natsume could want. She fund out when he showed her,

Yuki's eyes widened as she stopped cutting the cake, Hotaru turned her camera towards the pair, Kiori and Hana started to mimick being sick whilst Ruka just shook his head, because in front of them, Natsume was kissing Mikan for the first time in thirteen years. Mikan's eyes were gradually widening, because she had not expected a kiss from her boyfriend, but there she was, being kissed.

And she had missed Natsume Hyuuga's kisses more than anything else in the world, other than Natsume himself.

When Natsume pulled away, he placed a gently peck on his girlfriends' lips as she turned crimson, covering her mouth with her hands. Natsume held her tightly as she stood there, bashful whilst Yuki's mouth dropped open.

"Your lips taste as sweet as they did the last time I kissed you," he whispered. Mikan turned a deeper shade of red, closing her eyes shut tight. She then turned around to Natsume, her eyes opening, and she beamed, then kissed Natsume so suddenly that he almost toppled over.

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled out, and Hotaru suddenly burst out laughing...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! The penultimate chapter is finally finished! One more chapter and then it is doney done done, guys! Sad to say... I loved this hcapter! It made me smile so much, because Hotaru just laughed. So yay, I am happy with it, I hope you are too. Thank you for reading, everyone!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Those Eyes of Mine

**Eyes of Mine**

The last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

So now we enter the future, and what are we to expect? Marriage? Yuki an older, more independant woman? Hotaru's baby? Oh, what will Hotaru's third child look like, you ask? You'll have to read to find out!

Me: I loved making this story! I am so totally smiling whilst writing this! And again, so sorry for the late updates. My sister is happy I have finished this story, because now she says I can get on with a Naruto based story. I don't really read or watch Naruto, so I keep asking her questions on the characters... I can relate to the Gakuen Alice cast a bit more, you know?

Disclaimer: I disclaim to owning all rights to Gakuen Alice, the characters and the script. Anyways, I am not Tachibana-sensai, and I just have to say she is _amazing_. I still need to read M to N no Shoujou, but what I have read of it is amazing, and so is Swan Lake. Anywhoo, disclaimer over and out!

Thnak you for reading this story all the way through. It has been a treausre to write, so yay! -claps happily- This chapter may be short, so I am sorry if that it is so. -bows-

**Chapter Eleven:**** Those Eyes of Mine**

_When I first met you, I never expected how our lives would turn out and how much we would change through that very first meeting. I instantly knew that you were special to her when I first laid eyes on you. Instantly, I could tell that you were going to rule a part of my life, but the things that tried to test our new found relationship were a struggle. Luckily, we seemed to struggle through it, and in the end, we were victorious. I want to let you know that I love you, and that I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you. You are now in my life, and I am happy. You love me and I love you, and there is no doubt about it, because you are my father..._

**8 Years into the Future...**

"Waaah, momma, do I look okay? Oh my goodness, my hair's a mess! Momma!" cried out Yuki as Mikan ran into the room to see Yuki sitting in a chair, wearing a billowing silk white gown with a white veil hanging down the back of Yuki's head. Mikan sighed, running towards her daughter. Mikan herself was wearing a long white gown with a flowing skirt, her hair in a wave of curls and wearing whilte lace-up heels.

"Yuki, honey, your hair is _fine_, and you look absolutely beautiful! I have never seen such a beautiful bride!" Mikan told her daughter, but she still tidied a few loose strands of hair that had fallen from the clip in her daughters hair,

"You're so lovely, your husband-to-be will be so speechless!" Mikan whispered as Yuki turned red, then quickly grabbed her mascara, ready to lengthen and thicken her lashes with a thirteenth coat.

"Mom, don't flatter me!... what about you? Won't papa drop to his knee's whemn he catches sight of you?" asked Yuki, smirking as Mikan herself turned red, then stared at her reflection beside her daughters.

"Hm... you're fathers used to waking up next to me, he won't notice a difference, Yuki." Mikan told her daughter who gave a small snort, and tried to make it as elegant and lady like as possible.

"Yeah, whatever... but seriously, you look gorgeus, momma. Papa really will fall in love with you all over again. He may have seen you in many types of clothing," Yuki said, with Mikan turning a dark red , "but he has never seen you in a wedding dress. He'll be so shocked when he see's you,"

Mikan placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, then kissed her powdered cheek. She straightened up with a sigh,

"I still an't believe I'm going through with this... a double wedding, with my little girl... you're growing up." Mikan muttered as Yuki laughed sweetly,

"Yes, I am, but so are you, momma. But don't worry, you still have Honey-Rose and Shiro Hikaru! They are still kids, and have a long way to go before they grow up!" beamed Yuki as Mikan laughed,

"You're right!... Actually, speaking of Honey-Rose, I wonder where she is..." muttered Mikan to herself, looking around the room. Her youngest daughter and second born child, Honey Rose Sakura Hyuuga, was their bridesmaid, but the two didn't know where she had run off too.

Suddenly, a shreik was heard, and both Mikan and Yuki knew what was happening with the 7, nearly 8, year old girl,

Suddenly, that very girl came bursting in through the doors, her black hair a tumble of curls and waves with her long pink dress billowing behind her, but before Honey-Rose had entered, a boy had stormed in before she did, looking like he needed a hiding place.

"Hide me!" yelled out Kiori, the 15 year old son of Ruka and Hotaru. As a teenager, he looked exactly like Ruka did, but his usual expression was replaced with worry and desperation. He wanted to hide from Mikan's daughter, who had suddenly caught hold of Kiori.

"Gots you! Come on, mister!" she snapped, and trailed Kiori out of the room as Mikan tried her hardest not to laugh. Yuki kept a straight face whilst Kiori glared at the two brides-to-be's, and Honey-Rose grinned as she stared at her prey... er, friend.

"Honey-Rose, what are you going to do to Kiori?" asked Mikan. Honey-Rose looked up, blinking. She then smiled, showing each other her teeth, perfectly straight and white.

"Make him marry me, of course. I need a real man in my life!" she said proudly, one hand on her hip, the other clutching Kiori's shirt as he blinked down at the kid who probably didn't know what she was talking about. And that did it. Mikan and Yuki couldn't contain themselves, and burst into fits of laughter. Kiori narrowed his eyes at them, but let Honey-Rose drag him off to wherever she wanted to go.

"Aw, Honey-Rose has a little crush!" giggled Mikan as Yuki shook her head, smiling,

"Yeah, but it's a little... _illegal_, isn't it? I mean, Kiori's about seven years older than her!" Yuki pointed out as Mikan smiled herself, nodding.

"For now, but once Honey-Rose hits sixteen, they'll be able to be together... although she might have changed her views by then, seeing as Kiori might have a different type of woman he likes. After all, Honey-Rose is a little outrageous, isn't she?" asked Mikan. Yuki agreed,

"Oh, yeah. She is definately _that_." she muttered, then suddenly, another person came bursting in through the doors, wearing the same sort of dress that Honey-Rose was wearing, but it was more elegant, less babyish and more fitted to the body, showing off the girls' slender figure. She was blonde haired and violet eyed, the oldest daughter of Ruka and Hotaru at 14.

"Auntie Mikan, Yuki, have you seen Chi? She's run off again!" cried Hana, a little out of breath from running. She was talking about her 8 year old sister, the third child and second daughter to Ruka and Hotaru.

"No, I can't say we have, Hana. Where do you see her last?" Mikan asked her bridesmaid as the girl sighed, shaking her head.

"The lounge, but that kid just goes off to wherever... Oh, man! I'll kill her!" snapped the female replica of Ruka, stomping out of the room.

"Don't get blood on the dresses!" Mikan called out as Yuki laughed, then another giggle was heard, and a little girl wearing the same pink dress as Honey-Rose popped out of the closet, grinning like the devil. She had long, bouncey blonde hair and blue eyes. Another child of the Nogi's, obviously.

And even though Hotaru had promised to never have more of Ruka's children if the third turned out to look him again, she had not kept that promise, as she had another two children... who looked exactly like Ruka,

"Auntie Mikan, shhh!" giggled the 8 year old, and then another two little girls came out of the closet after their older sister. They were twins, aged 5 years old, and the anelic pair of the whole family. They were Freya and Leia, who were also wearing the bridesmaids dresses like their big sister, who quickly ran out of the room with her little sisters following her obediantely. Mikan rolled her eyes at Yuki, who just smiled.

"I fell so sorry for Kiori, having to live with so many girls, and then he comes to visit us for sanctuary, but is bombarded by the wrath of Honey-Rose," Yuki said as Mikan nodded,

"Yep, but that's life... anyway, we need to finish getting ready, or we'll be late for the wedding." Mikan told her daughter as Yuki nodded, finishing off her make-up as Mikan tidied their hair...

"Hey, dad... how long do women take to get ready?" asked Shiro, the only son and youngest child of the Hyuuga family as Natsume shrugged. His son and best friend, Ruka Nogi, were his best men for the wedding.

Natsume was extremely nervous, even more nervous than Tori, the soon-to-be husband of his daughter, Yuki Rari.

"I have no idea, but they do take a while, don't they... Man, I hope they come soon, this suit isn't the most comfertable thing I've worn..." Natsume muttered as Ruka rolled his eyes,

"What are you rolling your eyes at?" growled Natsume as Ruka smirked,

"Nothing, Natsume... it's just you're fussing so much. Don't worry, the wedding'll go fine. If it's you and Mikan, you're sure to tie the knot. I'm more worried about Yuki and that Tori guy, seeing as they're young. You and Mikan don't have much left in your life, so this should be exciting for you," Ruka joked as Natsume scowled.

"The cheek of it... I'll burn you good when this wedding is finished," he hissed, but had to shut up, because the organ music started to play. Natsume snapped his head up, and faced the alter, just like the nervous Tori, and they heard footsteps.

The first thing that came down the aisle was the ring bearer, Kiori, who was forced to hold the hand of Honey-Rose, who was beaming happily whilst the crowd in the pews awwed at her cuteness. Kiori hated every living moment of it, to be honest.

Next came the other bridesmaids, with the twins, Freya and Leia coming first, then Hana and Chi. Hana looked straight ahead whilst Chi just skipped around, waving to people and curtseying happily. Hana shook her head, but smiled.

Then came in Mikan and Yuki, holding hands. Both of them were as nervous as each other,

"Oh my... wow!" breathed Shiro, nudging Natsume in the ribs. Natsume looked at his 6 year old son disapprovingly, because he had nudged him hard, but he forgot about the pain quickly when he looked up to see a blushing bride, well, two of them, walking his and Tori's way.

Mikan was red, and looking at the ground, but when she looked up her eyes locked with Natsume's, and she almost melted. This was it, she was finally getting married to Natsume. Both she and Yuki were going to be with the men they loved, and they would be happy for a life time.

Mikan stopped, standing beside Natsume, and she let Yuki's hand go as Yuki smiled,

"I love you," she mouthed, then turned to Tori, who whisperedsomething to her as Yuki smiled, then gently kissed him. Mikan looked at Natsume, taking in every detail of him as he took in every detail of her. He then took her hands, and kissed her gently on the mouth,

"I have seen you in some of the most outrageus things, Mikan Sakura... but this beats everything hands down. You're gorgeus beyond words," he told her as she blsuhed harder, then kissed him on the lips, too.

"My words can't describe you, either... But you look like the perfect man," she told him as he grinned.

"I already knew _that_," he whispered as Mikan rolled her eyes, then they turned to the alter where the two pledged their vows alongside Yuki and Tori, and they said the crucial words that Natsume and Mikan had been waiting to say for a long, long time.

"I do."...

_We watched our sadness slowly turn into our happiness, and we watched it through those eyes of mine..._

**The End**

I am smiling!!! Yay... I like this chapter, and for some reason, I am imagining myself spinning in the rain. I am _strange_... Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I want to scream, now that I have finished! Oh, I am happy! I listened to a happy-ish song whilst writing this. 'When You Believe' by Leon Jackson. I love the song, and this chapter just seemed to fit to it, yay! So, again, thank you for reading this story and supporting me! I love you all! -Bows-

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
